Starting Anew
by Heather11
Summary: Rory returns home from her summer away in D.C., both nervous and excited at the prospect of the year ahead. (RoryJess)
1. Going Home Again

**title: **Starting Anew  
**name: **Heather  
**email: **heather@hella-good.org  
**spoilers: **Anything in season 2, especially "A-Tisket, A-Tasket", "Teach Me Tonight", "Lorelai's Graduation Day" and "I Can't Get Started"  
**summary: **Rory returns home from her summer away in D.C., both nervous and excited at the prospect of the year ahead.  
**rating: **PG-13  
**pairing: **Rory and Jess!  
**disclaimer: **Absolutely nothing is mine. Everything in all it's Gilmore glory belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and all that jazz. I don't even own the computer on which I type this ;)  
**a/n:** This story was inspired by a challenge at The Chilton Library. First off, I'm a huge, huge Jory gal and secondly, this is the first fic I've written for GG and the first fic I've written in over four years, so be kind...but be honest. Thanks!  


**Part 1 - Going Home Again**

Rory sat on the bus, staring out the window as Washington D.C. went by in a blur. Every couple of minutes, she would turn her head to look at Paris and say, "uh-huh". Not ten minutes into the trip, she was forced to shut off her CD player and listen to Paris instead. After a whole summer, she had began to liken Paris to Charlie Brown's mother. All Rory heard was "mwah...mwah...mwah...". She had learned when to time her glances and her uh-huhs as Paris had caught on far too quickly. There was nothing that Rory had grown to dislike more than Paris saying, "Are you even listening to me?"

It's not that the summer was bad. Actually, Rory had quite a good time, even being with Paris every day. After a few weeks, home didn't seem so far away, life didn't seem so complicated and she was actually beginning to look forward to her position as Vice President this coming year. She did what Rory always did that summer; she threw herself into her work, into her future and she tried to push the last several months out of her mind. But it was virtually impossible. There was no escaping the constant memories of the good, the bad and the down right ugly.

As the time to go home neared, she was at once elated and petrified. She couldn't wait to see her mom, to get that great "it's been too long" hug from her. She missed everyone and everything. But there was still the "Dean situation". Paris had taken a liking to putting it into air quotes when they discussed it and Rory couldn't help but think of it that way over time, as well. Yes, she and Paris had discussed Dean. On the rare occasion, Paris let her human side out for a visit, they had a few nice conversations. It wasn't all puppies and kittens, but they had grown to consider each other friends, although neither one would every admit that to the other.

And currently, the "Dean situation" was where all her fear stemmed from. How was it all going to go? Had he calmed down over the last two months? Had he found someone new? Lane hadn't heard anything through the grapevine but she had gone away to Bible Camp two weeks before Dean returned to Stars Hollow. All Rory knew was that she and Dean were over and still, months later, she was apprehensive about the "Dean situation".

"Are you even listening to me?" Paris snapped.

"Huh? Uh, uh-huh. Yes, Paris, that's a great idea."

"Really?" Paris asked, eyebrow raised.

"Uh-huh." Rory looked quickly at her, giving her a small smile and averting her eyes just as quickly again.

"So, we'll start when we get back. There's nothing like a letter writing campaign to get Harvard to notice you."

"Oh...yeah, great, writing letters..."

"Washington won't know what hit them. Those dorms were laughable, this bus is atrocious...have they ever heard of air conditioning or, at the very least, a fan?"

"Yeah, it's awful."

"I know we can get everyone here to get in on it and then afterwards, I'm going to go to your little neck of the woods and find that Jess guy you've been mooning over and talk to him about it." Paris looked at Rory, smirking.

"Okay...uh, what?" Rory asked, confused.

"Guess you're going to have to retime those looks and uh-huhs."

"So there's no letter writing campaign?"

"Sorry to disappoint you but no...although it - "

"Paris, don't. I get it. You caught me. Good on you," Rory said with a biting tone. She looked at Paris and saw the hurt look in her eyes and Rory instantly felt guilty. "I'm sorry, Paris. It's not you. I just have...my brain is running overtime."

"I guess you're not feeling any more at ease about going home, then?"

"No, I am... I just still feel all jumbled up, I suppose."

"You have a whole town waiting for your return, Rory. I have my maid. Does that make you feel any better?"

"No, now I feel sad for you." Paris smiled and Rory did the same in return.

"Look, if the big lug gives you any problems, you just walk away from him. Albeit, I have no idea what I'm talking about here...but still...Rory, he's not your boyfriend anymore. You don't need to deal with whatever he has to say."

"Thanks, Paris."

"Ah, see, I know that thanks, too. It says, 'I really wish I could put my headphones on and think about my peppy existence'. Go right ahead. I have some reading to do. And I'm starting to give serious thought to the letter campaign." Paris smiled at Rory before opening her book and Rory knew everything was okay, that Paris understood what Rory wanted.

Rory put her headphones on again, listening to a CD Jess had burned and sent to her over the summer. She went back to staring out the window and she eventually dozed off.

******************

"What do you mean, Washington?"

"I told you it could be a possibility..."

"No, you said you would find a way out of it, Rory. Now you're saying you can't wait to go?!"

She looked at Dean and she suddenly felt eyes upon her. Everyone on the dance floor was looking at them, but trying, unsuccessfully, to act like they weren't.

"Dean...maybe we should go outside and talk about this, okay? I don't want to disrupt the reception."

"Fine, let's go." And he walked away, throwing the door open and storming outside. Rory looked around, met her mother's eyes and gave her a withered smile before following Dean out.

"Please, Dean, don't be mad. This isn't about you and me. This is about me having more experience for my application to Harvard."

"Right, how could I forget your precious Harvard? For once, I would love to come first!"

"You knew this was a possibility...I told you that...and I, I thought you understood," Rory stammered.

"Well, I don't, Rory! I thought we would be spending the summer together. After the last summer and school taking up all your time, I assumed-"

"I guess you assumed incorrectly," Rory interrupted. "You know, or at least I thought you knew, how important these things are to me. I have been doing this my whole life, Dean! This is why I go to Chilton, this is why I study, this is why I spent all last summer doing god-awful volunteer work with Paris!"

"And so where am I on Rory's list of importance? Am I in the top ten? Do I at least come before Paris or..." Dean stopped himself.

"I don't believe this. Of course you are important to me, but I need to do this. If you loved me as as much as you say you do, you would understand!" She knew she didn't answer the question completely and she definitely knew she that she skipped right over his implication.

"Rory, if you go to Washington for the summer..."

"Are you giving me an ultimatum?"

"What if I am? It's not like we both don't know what your choice is going to be."

"Well, you're making it a whole lot easier at the present moment," Rory said, coldly.

"Fine! You got to Washington, you have yourself a fantastic time but don't come back expecting us to be us."

"Don't worry. I think you've made that part perfectly clear!"

"Rory," Dean started, a bit more calmly. " I thought things were going to get better now that he's gone. I thought we were going to get back on track. And suddenly, everything's back to not being good."

Rory looked at Dean and it suddenly became very clear to her. It wasn't that she didn't love Dean and it wasn't that she loved Jess. She realized that she needed this...and not just for Harvard. She needed Washington for herself, for her own sanity. She needed a break from everything that made her feel bad.

She took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry, Dean, but I have to go." He opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it and said nothing. He turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Rory standing in front of the Inn, shaking, chilled to the bone, in more ways than one.

"Honey, you okay?" Rory turned around and saw her mom standing in the doorway with her classic concerned look on her face. She went to Lorelai and they hugged each other, sharing in their mutual grief over the loss of the men they loved.

****************

"Rory? Rory, wake up. We're back," Paris said, shaking her shoulder. "Your mom is waiting, my maid is waiting...it's time to get back to this world."

"Oh, what fun," Rory said, trying to smile, but finding it difficult as the remnants of her dream were still in the forefront of her mind.

As they got off the bus, she saw her mom waiting at the Jeep, two cups of Luke's coffee in her hands. Lorelai's smile was from ear to ear and Rory instantly felt safe again, felt okay about going home again.

"Well, see you at school in...oh, god, a week," Paris said with a crooked smile. "Not that I'm not thrilled to be going back but after Washington..."

"Everything seems different?" Rory asked.

"Exactly." They both laughed. "Well, until then, be good as you always are and be sure to properly feed those birds that dress you in the morning."

"Will do." Rory watched Paris walk away and said, "Hey Paris? Thanks...and not in the I want to put my headphones on kind of way." Paris smiled, a genuine smile, and got into her car.

"So is hell freezing over?" Rory turned to see her mom right behind her, holding out her coffee.

"How do you mean?" Rory asked, taking the coffee, smelling the delicious coffee smell and taking a gulp. "Mmm...good. Nothing like Luke's coffee."

"There really isn't. So...you and Paris are joined at the hip now?"

"Oh, no, definitely not. Although I think we've reached an understanding of sorts."

"Oh and what's that?"

"She talks, I pretend to listen, she pretends to believe that I'm listening and then we both agree to disagree on everything as long as we know each other. It's become our thing."

"Well, as long you're finding common ground," Lorelai said, smiling, staring at her daughter.

"Mom, don't..."

"I think you've grown! You look completely different. You look worldly...Do I know you? You're not my daughter! You're an imposter! You're-"

"So glad to be home," Rory interrupted, giving her mother a hug. Lorelai smiled to herself, blinking back her tears of happiness and hugged her daughter fiercely.

"You ready to go home?" Lorelai asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be, but..."

"What, hon?"

"Could you just hug me a little more?"


	2. Welcome Home

**title: **Starting Anew  
**name: **Heather  
**email: **heather@hella-good.org  
**spoilers: **Anything in season 2, especially "A-Tisket, A-Tasket", "Teach Me Tonight", "Lorelai's Graduation Day" and "I Can't Get Started"  
**summary: **Rory returns home from her summer away in D.C., both nervous and excited at the prospect of the year ahead.  
**rating: **PG-13  
**pairing: **Rory and Jess!  
**disclaimer: **Absolutely nothing is mine. Everything in all it's Gilmore glory belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and all that jazz. I don't even own the computer on which I type this ;)  
**a/n:** This story was inspired by a challenge at The Chilton Library. First off, I'm a huge, huge Jory gal and secondly, this is the first fic I've written for GG and the first fic I've written in over four years, so be kind...but be honest. Thanks! 

**Part 2 - Welcome Home**

"So...I know you want to ask, so ask."

Rory looked at her mother and said, "It's really creepy how you do that."

"Well, I am your mother, it is my job to be creepy."

"Have you seen him lately?"

"Well, he's back from Chicago. He's back to working at the market and he won't even look at me, let alone speak to me."

"Oh, that's not good," Rory said, even more nervous than she was. "I probably won't be able to go into the market now. I probably will have to time when I take a walk, I'll have to make sure he's not having lunch at Luke's-"

"No worries there, my friend," Lorelai interrupted. "He's been back for a week and he hasn't stepped foot in the place. He walks on the other side of the street. He pretty much just goes to work and goes home."

"See? That's not good."

"But if he's in the ignoring everyone stage, that might not be so bad. You won't have to worry about any nasty confrontations. Unless..." Lorelai trailed off.

"Unless what?"

"Unless you start traipsing around town with Jess, which if you are planning on doing that...then we need to talk." She glanced at Rory and saw by her daughter's face that it wasn't the time for that particular discussion. "But that's an issue for another day." She patted Rory on the knee.

"Thanks, I just want to go home, take a shower, and get organized. There's not much time before school starts."

"Ah, yes, let the annual buying of every pen, pencil, notebook, folder, highlighter and binder in Stars Hollow begin. Unless you want to shoot for the moon and go down to Hartford and see how fast we can clean them out?"

"I'm not explaining to you again that it is extremely important to be prepar...oh my god!"

Lorelai was laughing as they drove into the center of Stars Hollow and saw what Rory saw. She looked at her daughter, whose mouth was hanging open.

"Everyone really missed you, kid."

"I can't believe you kept this a secret. **You** of all people kept **this** a secret," Rory said, shaking her head in disbelief. Everyone was out in the street. There was music and food, dancing and running, and Kirk with another megaphone. "This is unbelievable."

"I think it's you whom everyone thinks is unbelievable."

Lorelai parked the Jeep in front of Luke's and said, "Why don't you go in and get coffee. I'll get everyone lined up for the traditional kissing of the hand."

Rory quickly looked in the side view mirror and made a face. She knew Jess wasn't going to be there, but maybe with the party, the plan had changed. Still, she had a plan and none of this was in it.

Luke's door jingled as she opened it. Rory looked around and she was not surprised to see no one there. Luke came from the back and saw Rory standing in the center of the diner, looking unsure of what to do.

"Hey, there," Luke said, making Rory jump a bit.

"Hey! We need coffee. Well, I need coffee before going out there," Rory said, laughing.

"Here you go, four coffees...on the house. Glad you're back?" Luke asked with a smile.

"I'll let you know how I feel about being back after all this is done." Rory looked around the diner once more and her heart sank a little.

"He's not here. He said he had someplace to be. Sorry."

"Oh, really?" Rory asked, her voice going up a few octaves at the end which completely gave her away. Luke noticed it and the big smile. He nodded for her to go and she left the diner with a wave.

"Here we go..." Luke mumbled to himself as he wiped the counter.

**************

"Ooh, four coffees? Boy, am I glad Luke and I made up."

"I think the whole world is happy that you two made up," Rory said, handing her mother two of the four cups.

"Well, that's because I news wired it to CNN."

Rory looked a the crowd, who were all having a grand time and she wondered if anyone would notice if she snuck off for a couple of minutes.

"Rory, honey!" She heard Babette shrill from across the park.

"Hi, darling!" She heard Miss Patty drawl. Now she was trapped. No escape for at least a half hour. Her and Lorelai walked over to the two women. Each enveloped Rory in a hug that she was sure would either suffocate her or break her back.

"So how was your trip, darling?" Miss Patty asked.

"It was fine. Interesting. Learned lots of stuff," Rory said with a smile that she hoped covered up the fact that she didn't want to talk about any of it right now. She had something else she wanted to do.

"That's our girl! Now tell us everything, sugar," Babette urged. "What did you do? What did you see?"

"Did you meet any men?" Miss Patty leered.

"Ladies, ladies, we all want to know about every movement Rory made over the summer but right now, it's more a glad you're home kind of deal, right?" Lorelai looked sternly at the two women who nodded.

"We're so happy to see you, hon," Babette said. She and Miss Patty exchanged a look and walked to the beverage table.

"Oh, you so owe me," Lorelai said, hip-checking Rory.

"I know I do," Rory said, looking around.

"I don't think he's here."

"Huh?"

"Well, I don't think either one is here."

"I'm looking for Lane, Miss Know-It-All. Did she say she was coming? I thought she was coming back two days ago."

"Oh, honey, I meant to tell you that she called the other day and she won't be back until Friday." Lorelai rubbed her daughter's shoulder in sympathy.

"It's okay. I'm surprised she got to a phone."

"Well...that's an interesting story that I'll let her tell you about when she gets back from that Stepford camp."

"Mom, it's Bible Camp..."

"Same difference. You want to go, don't you?"

"No...yes...I smell, I have things I want to do. I wasn't expecting all this craziness," Rory said, still looking amazed by the big production.

"You know this town...anything for a party." Lorelai grabbed Rory's hand, a smile plastered across her face, "I have the best idea! How about I go to Luke's and get burgers and fries, get sundae stuff from the market and a video, something extremely horrible like, Mission to Mars and we'll veg out?"

"Ooh, Mission to Mars? It hasn't been nearly long enough." Rory smiled. "It sounds like a great plan, but, I, uh..."

"What?"

"Well, unless you have objections, I'd like to walk home. I just want to see what I've been missing."

"No objections. This is your Rory gets to do whatever she wants day, so I'll see you back at the house in an hour?"

"It won't take me that long"

"It could take me that long. We're talking massive amounts of junk food to get, bad movies to be rented...Oh, this is what I live for."

"I thought you lived for me."

"Sorry, hon, but nothing comes between me and my junk food."

*******************

Rory walked quickly to the bridge where they had had lunch so many months ago. Rory thought it was funny that they had planned to meet when she got home and yet neither of them said where. They both just knew. When she arrived, Jess was nowhere to be seen. She walked down the small bridge and back again.

"Damn," Rory muttered to herself.

"I usually get that reaction."

Rory spun around and there he was in all his Jess form. She forgot how much she missed those crazy shirts, the baggy pants, and that hair...oh the hair drove her crazy.

They walked towards each other, their eyes never leaving the other until they were standing no more than 5 inches apart.

"Looks like you picked up a new vocabulary down in Washington," Jess teased.

She smiled, a great big Rory kind of smile and his stomach did a flip-flop. He hadn't forgotten those beautiful blue eyes, the shiny hair and the innocence that came off of her in waves.

"Hi," Rory said, still smiling. She wasn't able to stop smiling. She kept telling herself to stop but she just couldn't do it. He continued to stare at her and it was beginning to unnerve her a bit. She was already far too nervous as it was, so the look wasn't helping. She took one step forward and there was no part of their bodies that weren't touching. She lifted her arms and hugged him. Jess wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder, taking in the flowery smell of her hair. He decided right then that this is what he wanted for the rest of his life. If he could hold her, smell her, even to just look at her, he would be content forever.

"So, the town went crazy when you were gone," Jess said, not letting go of Rory.

"Went?" Rory asked, laughing.

"You'd think the President was coming to town."

"Well, I am Vice President..." And at that they both let go of each other at the same time. Neither really wanted to, but it had to be done eventually.

"So..." Rory trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Yeah..." Jess looked at Rory, who was staring at something imaginary on her shoe. He put his hand on her cheek and pulled her to his lips. Although not as awkward as their first kiss, there was still much nervousness for both of them. Jess began to pull away and Rory put her hand in his hair and pulled him and gave him a short, sweet kiss that made his knees buckle a bit. They were both flushed from the kisses and neither of them knew what to say or even how to begin to say anything.

"Am I still not supposed to tell anyone?" Jess asked, whispering.

Rory looked up with a slight smile. "Jess, things are..."

"Let's have that discussion at another time, okay?" He turned, began to walk away, stopped and turned half-way. He looked at Rory with a smirk on his face and said, "Oh, welcome home."

And with that, he left and Rory ran home with a 1000-watt smile on her face.

**side note:** I will get into why L/L made up...but this is a R/J fic so it will be short and sweet. Just to give background. But it will be coming.


	3. That's the Girl

**title: **Starting Anew  
**name: **Heather  
**email: **heather@hella-good.org  
**spoilers: **Anything in season 2, especially "A-Tisket, A-Tasket", "Teach Me Tonight", "Lorelai's Graduation Day" and "I Can't Get Started"  
**summary: **Rory returns home from her summer away in D.C., both nervous and excited at the prospect of the year ahead.  
**rating: **PG-13  
**pairing: **Rory and Jess!  
**disclaimer: **Absolutely nothing is mine. Everything in all it's Gilmore glory belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and all that jazz. I don't even own the computer on which I type this ;)  
**a/n:** This story was inspired by a challenge at The Chilton Library. First off, I'm a huge, huge Jory gal and secondly, this is the first fic I've written for GG and the first fic I've written in over four years, so be kind...but be honest. Thanks! 

**Part 3 - That's the Girl**

"In exactly one week, you'll be going back to Dracula's castle, so what do you want to do today? I took the day off and thought we could do some good mother-daughter bonding," Lorelai said, setting down her coffee bowl.

"Well, I do need to get my school supplies..."

"No worries. I think your grandparents have a surprise for you on Friday. I told them it wouldn't be enough for the likes of you but they wouldn't have it. I think Richard even went back to Staples and bought the place out."

"Ooh, really?" Rory asked, not containing her excitement.

"That place is like the good crack-house of office supplies. You go in for one box of pens and suddenly you're buying ten, picking up Post-Its in every color, size, and shape, and don't forget that cool white-out tape they have now...that'll be the death of mankind."

"More coffee?" Luke asked.

"Why do you even ask?" Lorelai retorted.

"I have no idea. You'd think I'd realize that you are perfectly content to clog every artery you have."

Rory looked at her mother and Luke bickering and she secretly wished that the two of them would just stop being so stubborn and admit that they were crazy for one another. That didn't matter as much as the fact that they were on normal speaking terms again. Rory was thrilled that they had worked through their differences, worked through the horrible things that had been said the night of the accident. She still didn't know what exactly was said between them and she figured at this point, it didn't matter. All that mattered was that they were friends again and back to their way of being.

The door to the diner jingled and an attractive brunette walked in. She looked around and it was obvious she had never been to Stars Hollow, let alone Luke's, before.

"Can I help you?" Luke asked.

"I'm looking for Jess Mariano? He said he would be here."

"He's upstairs. I'll go get him." Luke turned to go and stopped, turning around again. "Is he in trouble? Did he steal a gnome from you or anything like that?"

"Uh, no, nothing like that," the woman said, chuckling.

"I wonder who she is," Lorelai whispered, raising her eyebrows.

"I don't know," Rory mumbled.

Luke was lecturing Jess as they walked into the diner. Jess saw the woman and smiled. Rory's heart dropped. She had become used to Jess not smiling at anyone but herself.

"Sarah? I thought you weren't coming," Jess said as the two hugged.

"Well, you called, I said I'd see, I saw, I'm here...Where is here by the way? This place is crazy. I've had about fifteen people say hi to me since I got out of my car, which is three feet from the door."

"People are friendly around here...Not to me, but they don't know you know me so you should be safe for a couple of hours," Jess said, still smiling.

"So, how long are you going to need me?"

"How long can you stay?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Always averting the subject. I would have thought you'd outgrown that by now."

"Never," Jess said and for the first time he noticed Rory staring at them. He lifted his hand in a small wave, which did not go unnoticed by Luke, Lorelai or Sarah.

"Okay, here's the deal, I need to find a place to rent, I have to set up some things, you're lucky I work from home and then we'll get to it. I haven't spent this much time knowing you to watch you let it all go to waste because you feel the need to be Dylan McKay." Jess gave her a look and she said, "Hey, he was the cool guy rebel when I was your age."

"School doesn't start 'til next week. There's plenty of time."

"Good and you are going to listen and obey me, right?" At that, Luke scoffed. Sarah looked over at him and continued, "I'm not here to put up with any of your crap, Jess. You do what I tell you, you do what I ask and you'll be graduating come June. But if you're just going to continue on this 'I'm useless, ain't I cool?' path that you're currently on, I'm walking. Got me?"

"Gotcha. Good to know some things don't change," Jess said, smirking.

"So, I can't wait to meet this girl that has made you re-evaluate everything," Sarah said, playfully punching him on the arm. Jess shifted uncomfortably and quickly glanced at Rory, who sat in her chair, pretending not to listen, but her beet red face from blushing gave her away. Sarah looked to where Jess looked, leaned over and whispered, "Oops."

"Yeah...thanks," Jess whispered back. "Oh, uh, this is my Uncle Luke, Uncle Luke, Sarah."

"Hi, nice to meet you. Heard lots of stories with sledgehammers and ponds in them," Sarah said, shaking Luke's hand.

"Yeah, I've heard...nothing about you," Luke said, a bit uncomfortable.

Sarah turned to Jess, her eyes narrowed, "Are you kidding me? You didn't tell your uncle I was coming?"

"I didn't know you were definitely coming."

"Don't I do what I can for you, kid?" Sarah asked, putting her hand on Jess's arm. Turning her attention to Luke, she said, "I was the only babysitter that didn't go screaming from the apartment when Liz came home."

"So he's always been a charmer...ow," Lorelai said, rubbing her shin where Rory had nudged her a bit too hard.

Sarah laughed. "No, not from Jess, from Liz. She wasn't the easiest person. Jess used to be a good kid when he was five."

"You are on a roll," Jess muttered.

"I've only just begun, Jessup."

"Luke, can we have the bill? We have bonding to do," Lorelai asked when there was a lull in the Sarah/Jess banter.

"You're actually going to pay for your meal?"

"Eh, what the hell? I'm feeling the need to give money today."

"Giving me money for the food I cooked? That's extremely charitable of you," Luke said, sarcastically.

Jess walked over to Rory, sneaking a look at Lorelai, who just watched him with her eagle eyes, and said, "Will you be here for a couple of minutes? I, uh, got something for you."

Rory glanced at her mother, who nodded her head. "Yeah, we'll be here for a couple of minutes."

"I'll be right back."

"He's buying you gifts?" Lorelai asked, a tone in her voice that Rory wasn't thrilled with.

"It's probably just a welcome home kind of thing."

"Uh-huh," Lorelai nodded, not believing any of it.

Jess came back with a book which he handed to Rory. It was a hardcover copy of Oliver Twist. It was a deep burgundy color, the leather covering was worn in most parts, the gold lettering was almost invisible and the pages were a dingy yellow color from years of use. Rory opened the book and there were names in the inside cover to those it had belonged to previously. The last name on the list was Dodger. Rory ran her fingers over the word and smiled.

"I found it at a book fair over the summer," Jess said.

"It's beautiful..." Rory let the word hang in the air as the three adults watched their interaction. Rory and Jess were completely oblivious to them watching. "It looks so old."

"Look at the edition."

"Jess, this is a second edition!" Rory squealed with unabashed happiness. "I can't wait to show my grandfather this."

Rory looked up at him, her smile so large that her eyes almost disappeared behind the rise of her cheeks. He nodded, tapped the table and went back upstairs.

"So, I guess that's the girl?" Sarah discreetly asked Luke.

"Yup, that's the girl."


	4. Getting to It

**title: **Starting Anew  
**name: **Heather  
**email: **heather@hella-good.org  
**spoilers: **Anything in season 2, especially "A-Tisket, A-Tasket", "Teach Me Tonight", "Lorelai's Graduation Day" and "I Can't Get Started"  
**summary: **Rory returns home from her summer away in D.C., both nervous and excited at the prospect of the year ahead.  
**rating: **PG-13  
**pairing: **Rory and Jess!  
**disclaimer: **Absolutely nothing is mine. Everything in all it's Gilmore glory belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and all that jazz. I don't even own the computer on which I type this ;)  
**a/n:** This story was inspired by a challenge at The Chilton Library. First off, I'm a huge, huge Jory gal and secondly, this is the first fic I've written for GG and the first fic I've written in over four years, so be kind...but be honest. Thanks! 

**Part 4 - Getting to It**

Rory sat in the passenger seat of the Jeep, the book on her lap, her hands never leaving the worn leather binding. She couldn't stop staring, couldn't stop touching it. She had received many great things in her life, but there was something so incredibly special and romantic about this gift that Rory was beside herself.

"If I could tear you away from the book for a minute..." Lorelai quickly looked at Rory and looked back at the road. "Since the day Rory can do whatever she wants is over and all discussion of boys was put off yesterday, we're doing it today."

"Mom..."

"Don't mom me, Rory. We are going to talk about this." Lorelai pulled the Jeep into their drive way. Each got out of the Jeep and walked to the front. Lorelai put a hand on her hip, the other on the hood of the vehicle. Rory hugged her newest prized possession to her chest.

"How long has this been going on? And don't you dare repeat the question, asking what. I know that trick. I played that card many times."

"You never asked if I heard from him."

"So, you decided to say nothing at all? That's not like you, Rory. You used to tell me everything and now...and now nothing!"

"Okay, we kept in touch over the summer. If you had asked, I would have told you. But you purposefully didn't ask just as I purposefully didn't tell you. I didn't want to get into this all over again."

"Well, we're about to so that brilliant plan didn't work out," Lorelai snapped.

"We wrote, talked a few times on the phone, he sent me some CDs, I sent him a couple of rare imports. It's noth-"

"Don't say it's nothing, Rory," Lorelai interrupted. "It is so obvious it is something. You're walk yesterday to see what you missed...did you go to see him?"

"Yes." Rory looked at the ground. She couldn't handle the look in Lorelai's eyes, the terseness of her mouth.

"Rory, this is not happening again. Do you understand me? We are not doing this again this year!"

"So leave it be, Mom! You're the one who is making it into this big deal when it's...okay, it's not nothing but I don't even know what the something is yet and I want to know. I need to know!" Rory walked around her mother, making her way to the house. She blinked quickly, trying to keep her tears at bay. She refused to cry over this. She refused to let her mother ruin what had, so far, been a great day.

"Hey, missy," Lorelai said, gently grabbing Rory's arm, spinning her around. Lorelai put her other hand on Rory's other arm and kept her there. "I wasn't finished. If you weren't so quick to think I had turned into my mother, I had something to say."

"What?" Rory asked, with a bit of sadness and defeat in her voice.

"Geez, Sylvia, it's not that bad. I may actually surprise you as much as your new boyfriend did."

"He's not my boy-"

"Okay, your friend who is a boy who surprised you with that book you're holding like it was the Cup of Life." Lorelai looked at Rory, her heart breaking a tiny bit as she said, "I'm not going to interfere with this. If this is what you want, if this is what is going to make you happy, I will...well, I'll try to say nothing."

"Really?" Rory asked, hopeful.

"Yes, really. But and this is a huge but so listen to me as closely as you would listen to one of those scary teachers at your scary school." Rory nodded and Lorelai continued, "At any time I see you starting to falter at school, any time I see you less than chipper, any time you come home with so much as a scratch, we're having **the** talk. The in big, bold, blinking neon lights the. Got it?"

"Got it," Rory said, grinning from ear to ear. She grabbed her mother and hugged her. Lorelai smiled and knew she made the right decision but at the same time, she could feel Rory slipping away from her, even as she held her.

"So I suppose this means I'll have to be nice to the little twert now," Lorelai commented, sighing. Rory chuckled, nodding her head and continued to hold onto her mother.

*********************

"What do you think?"

"It's pink," Jess said, dryly.

"I know, it's awful. It's like a big bottle of Pepto-Bismol, but...it's $400 a month, which hello? Four hundred dollars? This place is more whacked than I originally thought. They didn't even want first, last and security. It's crazy." Sarah sighed, putting the last box on the floor.

"So what about the pink? I could help you paint it..."

"No, you will be too busy studying your heiny off to help me do anything. I'll just buy some wall-coverings." She started looking through some of the boxes. "Oh, here we go. Lookie what I found."

She threw the book to Jess, who saw that it was Oh, the Places You will Go. It was first book anyone had bought him. It was the first time he had been in a bookstore. He had been six at that time and he knew that it was home.

"Wow, I can't believe you have this still," Jess said, flipping through the book, grinning to himself.

"Of course I still have it, silly. A) It was the first book you wrote notes on the pages and b) you gave it to me when my mom died. It was...it really helped."

Sarah looked at Jess and couldn't believe the person she saw in front of her. Some things were still the same. Those large, curious eyes, that tuft-y hair, that smile that got her to do anything for him. She shook her head in amazement. But the innocence that he had just two years ago when she saw him last was gone. There was hardness to him now that she didn't like to see.

"So you ready to get to it?" Sarah asked. Jess looked at her, questions in his eyes. "The girl, the book, the whole flunking who knows how many classes, the entire bad Rebel Without a Cause impersonation you've got going on."

"Oh, that."

"'Oh, that'," Sarah teased. "Don't cork up on me now, Jess. You asked for my help and I'm here but you are going to tell me what's going on with you. I'm not here to hang-out. I'm here to make sure you graduate from high school, which we both know you could do without any help from me."

"So, then I guess you are here to hang out," Jess joked. Sarah shot him a dirty look and he took a deep breath and sat on the floor, leaning his head against the wall. He pulled out a cigarette, lit it, inhaled, exhaled and closed his eyes.

"Those things will kill you," Sarah said as she grabbed a cigarette for herself and an ashtray and sat down next to Jess. Together they sat and smoked, both collecting their thoughts. Both enjoying the comfortable silence that they had always shared since the first day she babysat him. Jess had never really felt comfortable with anyone until Sarah came into his life twelve years before. He never thought he'd find it with anyone else until he had met Rory. Thinking of her, made him smile and it didn't go by Sarah unnoticed.

"Her name, please? I want to be able to tease you accurately."

"Rory," Jess said, smiling again, and Sarah saw some of the hardness melt away as he said her name.

"My god, do you hear the theme song from Love Story every time you say her name?"

"You know what? I've changed my mind. You can go home now."

"Oh, too bad, hon. You're stuck with me. I've leased my apartment, I've rented this pink palace and I've told everyone that I'm out in the sticks, saving a lost little boy from himself...Oh yeah, I'm expecting a big parade when I get home."

"Did you see her?"

"I more saw you seeing her. You don't keep things very well hid, kid."

"But I did. For months...I had to. She had this Neanderthal boyfriend...she wouldn't give in...drove me even more insane."

"Ah, the oldest trick in the book," Sarah commented with a knowing smile.

"No, it's not like that. She doesn't operate like that. She would never know that she was doing that. She thought she was doing the right thing..."

"So when did she decide to stop doing what everyone else thought was the right thing and did what she wanted?"

Jess shook his head in awe. The great and horrible thing about Sarah was that she always seemed to know without ever being told. It became clear to Jess at an early age that it was fruitless to try and keep anything from her.

"Probably starting the night of the accident...why I went back to New York." Jess took another deep breath, still feeling the deep pangs of guilt over that night. "But I think she started to give when she came to visit me. I mean not saying goodbye to someone has to be the lamest excuse for coming to see someone."

"But?"

"But...it wasn't like that wasn't the truth. With Rory, everything she does, says...everything is sincere. It's all so pure and so...different."

"And then the infamous kiss happened and she leaves for D.C.," Sarah stated and Jess nodded. "Well, at least your off to this grand romantic start. Secret trips, stolen kisses, etcetera, etcetera...Oh and lest I forget the second edition Oliver Twist book. You are so done, my friend."

"Yeah," Jess grumbled, with a slight smile.

"So how does it feel?" Sarah asked, eyebrow raised.

"Not so bad."


	5. Paranoia de Gilmore

**title: **Starting Anew  
**name: **Heather  
**email: **heather@hella-good.org  
**spoilers: **Anything in season 2, especially "A-Tisket, A-Tasket", "Teach Me Tonight", "Lorelai's Graduation Day" and "I Can't Get Started"  
**summary: **Rory returns home from her summer away in D.C., both nervous and excited at the prospect of the year ahead.  
**rating: **PG-13  
**pairing: **Rory and Jess!  
**disclaimer: **Absolutely nothing is mine. Everything in all it's Gilmore glory belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and all that jazz. I don't even own the computer on which I type this ;)  
**a/n:** This story was inspired by a challenge at The Chilton Library. First off, I'm a huge, huge Jory gal and secondly, this is the first fic I've written for GG and the first fic I've written in over four years, so be kind...but be honest. Thanks! 

**Part 5 - Paranoia de Gilmore**

Lorelai knocked on the locked door at Luke's. She could see him inside, stocking the shelves and glancing at the game on the baby TV she teased him unmercifully about. He looked at her and she smiled, pointing at the door, motioning for him to unlock it.

"I don't have any coffee."

"Not why I'm here but you could make some now that you've mentioned it."

"I didn't mention it so I could make it."

"Well, you're the one who keeps bringing up the coffee...and the donuts." Lorelai grinned, Luke rolled his eyes and let her into the diner.

"So I get this late night disruption for a reason, I suppose," Luke said, pouring coffee into a filter.

"I thought we should talk about Jess now that Rory is home again."

"Lorelai, I'm not going to argue about this anymore," Luke stated, his temper flaring a little.

"Amazingly enough, not here to do that. Would it kill you to not look so surprised by that?"

"That topic has caused us to not speak for weeks...so you want to argue about Jess?"

"Everyday you get a tad bit funnier, Trekkie." Luke's eyes narrowed to slits. "Wow, if that look doesn't say 'beam her out, Scotty', I don't know what does."

"Thin ice, Lorelai."

"They like each other."

"Obvious since the day he arrived."

"I'm skipping right past that one. There were obstacles before, now there isn't. I know that if I try to forbid her to see him, she'll do it anyway. I will not see her turn into me," Lorelai said slowly, shaking her head in defiance of the possible situation.

"You aren't so bad...most days."

"I meant the pregnant at sixteen, not graduating high school, running away...the whole thing. It's not going to happen to her."

"Of course it won't," Luke said, resisting the urge to put his hand on hers for comfort.

"Easy enough to say..." Lorelai trailed off, staring past Luke at nothing. "I can't stand to see her hurt again."

"Well, no one said ground rules were out of the question. We'll tell them no cars, we'll them-"

"No, that's not what I mean. She, unfortunately, seems to be following in her mother's graceful footsteps."

"I never liked that kid, anyway."

"It's not just Dean. Christopher hurt her from the beginning, even though that's not really something she talks about. I just know that it does. How could it not? I'm not close to my parents, but at least I had them there. Rory's never had that with Chris...there's this void for her. I don't want her to think that all men are like that, are volatile or leave you in the lurch..." Lorelai sighed. "I think my hesitation towards Jess is that I see so much of Chris at that age in Jess...and it petrifies me, Luke."

"Jess is a good kid, I think...somewhere in there...is a good kid. I do think he cares greatly for her."

"I don't question that. You saw them this morning as clearly as I did." Lorelai put her head in her hands and rubbed her temples. "Why couldn't she just stay ten and think I was the coolest person ever?" She leaned over the counter and grabbed a cup. Luke poured her coffee and she smiled at him gratefully. "I told her she could see him...that I would try not to interfere." Luke slowly put the coffee pot down, not quite believing what he heard. "You know how much it will kill me to not interfere?"

Luke didn't really know what to say. "That's a switch," was all he could come up with.

"Over the summer, I thought about all the fights I had with her, with him, with you and I remembered some of things I said. And it hit me. I had somehow, somewhere turned into my mother. And that alone was enough for me."

"If it makes a difference, I understood where you were coming from. You..." Luke didn't know if he should continue the thought. They were having an actual conversation, not just the friendly banter that they shared. Although they had come to a truce after a month of grunts from him and incoherent babbling from her, they had decided enough was enough. They had talked about that night and came to an agreement that both had over-reacted in the face of extreme worry. Even after that they hadn't had a talk like this since before the accident. Luke didn't plan on ruining the nice camaraderie they had at the present moment.

"Luke, c'mon, I flipped out. I channeled my mother whenever Jess was concerned." She smiled slightly and looked at him. "If I continue to behave like I'm twelve or...Emily...not only will I lose my best friend and daughter but I'll lose my constant coffee supplier. And there will be none of that."

"Has Rory said how serious this is?"

"I don't think it even needs to be said at this point. You know those looks...I'm sure even you have had the look at one time or another."

"It seems we just had a normal conversation involving Jess and Rory."

"If wonders never cease," Lorelai said, lifting the cover off the donuts.

**********************

Rory woke up the next morning feeling a renewed sense of self. Things were about to be completely different and she could feel the anticipation of it coursing through her veins. She reached to the bedside table and picked up the book Jess had given her the day before. She still couldn't believe he gave it to her and in front of everyone, no less.

She sat straight up in bed, suddenly feeling extremely neurotic about what happened at the diner. She flipped the book over and over again, more and more thoughts flooding her mind at each pass. She got out of bed and quickly looked for jeans and a T-shirt.

"Why...did...he...give...this...to...me...yesterday?" she asked no one as she jumped up and down putting her jeans on. She grabbed the book and her shoes, stopped at the table and wrote, "Luke's" on a piece of paper so her mother wouldn't worry. She put on her shoes as she hopped down the hall and out the door on her way to Luke's.

Rory walked through the door to the diner and looked at Luke and pointed upstairs. Luke nodded, a confused look on his face. She went through the diner leaving in her wake a room full of intrigued breakfast eaters.

She took a deep breath and began knocking on the door at a quick, constant pace. Jess ripped the door open about to say something unpleasant to Luke when he saw Rory standing there with a look of pure determination on her face. She walked past him and all the way across the room before spinning around to face him.

"Good morning," Jess said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"What's this about?" Rory asked, holding up the book.

"An orphan..."

"I realize I walked right into that now. Why did you give this to me?"

"I thought you would enjoy it..."

"You are so infuriating at times!"

Jess walked over to where she stood, took the book from her hand, looked at it, then at her. "I think I missed something. Yesterday you liked it, today you don't. Rory, what's going on?"

Rory grabbed the book back and shook it in his face. "This! This is what's going on."

"I am so confused right now," Jess stated, bluntly.

"Why did you give this to me yesterday? In front of Luke? In front of my **mom**? Were you trying to prove something? Like 'oh, look at me, how much I've changed, I'm so great and caring now'?"

"I can honestly say that has never crossed my mind."

"Something must have for you have given this to me yesterday. What was wrong with the other day or even today? Why did you give it to me yesterday?"

"That's what this is about?" Rory nodded furiously. Jess chuckled softly to himself. "Are you always this paranoid?"

"No!" Rory declared, adamantly. "Not usually, well...sometimes...argh! Not the point. This," she shook the book again, "-is."

"You didn't think it was strange when I gave it to you."

"Well, no, I was consumed with a book lover's joy. I wasn't thinking straight. The worn leather binding, the musty smell, the Dodger name on the inside had me in some sort of strange book haze! But today...today is different. I've figured it out."

"And what did you figure out?"

"You are trying to win my mother over. You can't fool me, I'm on to your evil scheme-"

"My what?" Jess asked, laughing.

"Oh, yeah, you think this-" Rory shook the book again "-is going to help? I am on to you. I see what you're doing. And, sure, I appreciate it but this-" she pointed at Jess, then at herself and back at Jess again "-is not about my mother or Luke or -"

"Rory!" Jess interrupted. "You need to take a breath. You're going to pass out."

"But-"

"Uh-uh." Jess took the book from Rory and threw it onto the couch on the other side of the room. Rory watched it go, complete shock on her face. She opened her mouth to say something, but Jess held up his hand, shaking his head in disbelief. "The book is not the point, Rory."

"But-"

"Look, I gave it to you yesterday instead of the day you came home because I was trying to save you from the Grande Inquisition if you walked through the door and your mom was there. I honestly could have cared less if the entire diner was filled with the crazy people of this town. I gave it to you yesterday because that's when I wanted to give it to you."

"You actually just spoke about three long consecutive sentences."

"I think I'm catching it from you."

"You threw my book across the room..." Rory said in a daze, looking over at her book.

Jess took Rory's hand, moved her face so she was facing him and smiled. "You are completely insane. You know that?"

"Mm-hmm."

"One last time, I gave you the book because?"

"You wanted to."

"Good. I gave it to you yesterday because?"

"You wanted to."

"Amazing. I'm going to kiss you now because?"

"I'm insane?"

"Exactly." They moved towards each other, both smiling, even as they kissed their first kiss of the day. The smiles disappeared as their kiss became more intense.

Jess broke away and looked at Rory. "Did it work?"

"What?"

"Did I win her over with the book? I didn't know if it was a bit much but I thought-"

"Do you ever shut-up?" Rory asked, bringing Jess's lips back to hers.

**a/n:** You know what they say, a chapter a day, keeps the doctor away. Look for more tomorrow. And thank you all for the fantastic reviews. You all rock my socks :) 


	6. Coffee All Around

**title: **Starting Anew  
**name: **Heather  
**email: **heather@hella-good.org  
**spoilers: **Anything in season 2, especially "A-Tisket, A-Tasket", "Teach Me Tonight", "Lorelai's Graduation Day" and "I Can't Get Started"  
**summary: **Rory returns home from her summer away in D.C., both nervous and excited at the prospect of the year ahead.  
**rating: **PG-13  
**pairing: **Rory and Jess!  
**disclaimer: **Absolutely nothing is mine. Everything in all it's Gilmore glory belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and all that jazz. I don't even own the computer on which I type this ;)  
**a/n:** This story was inspired by a challenge at The Chilton Library. First off, I'm a huge, huge Jory gal and secondly, this is the first fic I've written for GG and the first fic I've written in over four years, so be kind...but be honest. Thanks! 

**Part 6 - Coffee All Around**

"What time is it?" Rory asked, putting her book down.

"Far too early," Jess replied.

"I was just curious. I didn't even notice the time before I came here this morning."

"The time was far too early."

Rory looked at Jess sheepishly. "Sorry."

"If there's someone's face I want to to wake up to in the morning..."

Rory blushed. Quickly changing the subject, she said, "It's 8:30! Breakfast? I'm starving."

"Well, that's a shocker," Jess joked.

"Some people enjoy eating. I enjoy eating."

"You enjoy eating for the entire town."

"It's not my fault Luke puts some sort of addictive chemical in his coffee and food." She leaned over and kissed Jess quickly on the cheek and stood up. She held out her hands, Jess took them and she pulled him up off the couch. He went to kiss her and she turned around. "Food first...kissing later, if you're lucky."

"That is just cruel."

"Don't feed me and see what happens."

*****************

Lorelai walked into Luke's and didn't see Rory anywhere. She had that sinking feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. Trying to remain calm and sane, she sat a table and waited for Luke to bring her coffee. She drummed her fingers on the table, growing more antsy by the second. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks and she thought for a moment that spontaneous combustion was not out of the question.

"You okay?"

Lorelai looked to her right and saw Sarah standing there looking fairly nervous herself. She saw Sarah fidgeting with her hands, shifting from one foot to the other.

"Are you?"

"Do you mind if I...?" Sarah motioned to a seat and Lorelai nodded. "It's been a while since I've dealt with a parent...it still makes me a bit twitchy. Sorry."

"Don't ever meet my mother then."

"You're Rory's mom, right? I'm Sarah."

"Lorelai, nice to meet you." The two shook hands. "You're Jess's babysitter?"

Sarah smiled. "I think I'm supposed to say no to that because he thinks he's all grown up. But me being here? Essentially, I'm a glorified babysitter. I'm actually supposed to meeting him for some study time."

"I think I'm meeting Rory-"

"And yet neither one-"

"Is here. You noticed that, too?" Lorelai asked, feeling sweat break out on her forehead.

"I'm sure it's..." Sarah stopped herself and shook her head. "None of my business. If I was some stranger and tried this on my mother, she would be less than thrilled."

"How much less?"

"Way less."

"How would your mother react to a boy like Jess?"

"Honestly? She would freak out right off the bat and then, once she calmed down, she'd be her normal, cool self."

"How long did off the bat last?" Lorelai asked.

"Depended on the boy," Sarah said, laughing. "What's that saying. Moms...can't live with them..."

"Can't change them into a completely different mother?" Lorelai smiled. She looked around the diner, still not seeing her daughter, which did not surprise her. Her momentary loss of fury was back again. "Where the hell is Luke with my damn coffee?"

"Why don't you get it yourself?" Sarah asked.

"He would throttle me if I went behind the counter. You should know that he's...picky about certain things."

"Such as?" Lorelai pointed to the no cell phones poster. "Wow, you know you're in Small Town X when you see something like that."

"He's quirky."

"I hate cell phones. I have a theory they give you brain cancer."

"You sound just like him. I thought he was the only one not under the cell phone's thrall."

"Does it usually take him this long to take an order?" Sarah asked, taking her turn to look around the extremely crowded diner.

"I don't know why it's so packed. He knows better than to deprive me of coffee for this long. He risks bodily harm when he does." Lorelai spotted Patty sauntering over to the table, a bemused look on her face. "You might want to duck and cover."

"Huh?" Sarah asked, turning around, seeing a large but extremely confident woman coming towards them. "Trouble?"

"She likes to spread it," Lorelai grumbled. "Hey, Patty."

"Rory hasn't come back yet, hon?" Patty asked, her eyebrows rising so high, both women thought her eyes would fall out.

"Oh, you've seen Rory?" Lorelai asked, trying to remain calm, making the imaginary creases in her napkin go away.

"Well, she came rushing in and went straight upstairs. No one has seen her since."

"Uh-huh," Lorelai commented, her voice cracking.

"Hi, I'm Sarah," she interjected before Patty could say any more. "You own the dance place down the street, right? Great space you have there. Do you have a website? It's a really great way to promote your business."

"Misspattydotcom, darling," Patty stated. "Lorelai, I was wondering-"

"So who designed it?" Sarah interrupted.

"Excuse me?"

"Your website. You had it professionally done?"

"Of course. I spare no expense when it comes to me." Patty looked to Lorelai and opened her mouth to say something but Sarah interrupted again.

"Well, if you're looking for a new design or maybe more...you...I could help you out at a very reasonable price. It's what I do." Sarah reached into her bag and pulled out a business card. "If you're interested in something better..." She handed the card to Patty, who was speechless. She took the card and headed back to her table.

"That's the first time I've ever seen someone actually shut Patty up."

"You had the same look my mother used to get when someone from the sewing circle felt the need to dispel information about me that my mother might otherwise not want to know."

"She doesn't get that look anymore?"

"My mom passed away a couple of years ago."

"I'm sorry. I've gotten use to the taste of my foot in my mouth."

"Don't apologize, Lorelai. You didn't know." Sarah looked her in the eyes and smiled. "My foot pays rent to live in my mouth, so no harm done."

"Good to know...I need coffee. Luke! Luke!" Lorelai yelled, standing up from her seat, desperately searching the diner and not seeing him, either. "Everyone in town is here for some reason except the owner, my daughter and the rebel."

"I know you probably don't want to hear this..."

"It's about Jess?"

"Yes."

"You're probably right. I'd need coffee first. It keeps me balanced. It keeps me from going all out Sybil. Luke!!!"

"He's not a bad kid." Lorelai shot her a look that went right through Sarah. Against the part of her brain that told her to shut up, she continued, "I'm going to say it quickly. Like pulling a band-aid off and then I'll shut up. I just feel the need to say something because I'm probably the closest thing Jess has to a mother and I have this intense need to explain him."

"Due to the fact that I'm faint from caffeine withdrawal and most likely losing a part of my mind while waiting for my missing daughter...talk quick."

"Liz didn't care who watched Jess as long as she didn't have to. So when we moved to New York and I saw the card in the apartment lobby, I went up to 15B, knocked on the door and saw an adorable five year old answer the door and smile at me. From there, I was done. What kind of person tells their five year old to answer their door, especially in New York...am I right?" Lorelai nodded. "So I watched him every night, every weekend, I took him to the library, to the bookstore, bought him all kinds of books. I wanted him to be able to be something and some people need help to realize that they're special and Jess did...still does and he'll probably kill me for saying that. But if you're in an environment that tells you you're nothing special, you believe it, no matter how young or old you are and I refused to let Jess believe that he was nothing."

"That was nice of you."

"It wasn't about being nice. It was about what was right. My mother and I...I suspect we mirrored you and Rory. It killed me to see this little boy with absolutely no one in his life. His father was gone, his mother...hell, his mother was never there even when she was. It infuriated me. And I blame myself so much for how broken he is now. I did no better than anyone else in his life. My mother became sick and I went back to Boston to take care of her and I abandoned him. I haven't seen him since my mom's funeral and two years later, he barely resembles the boy I watched. It breaks my heart, Lorelai." She took a breath, looked around the diner again and wrinkled her brow. "Is it even more crowded in here?" she asked, not letting Lorelai respond to her speech.

"Yes! Yes it is! I'm never getting my coffee. I've had enough of these shenanigans!" Lorelai got up from her seat in such a hurry that the napkin she had ripped apart when Sarah was talking blew everywhere.

Lorelai grabbed Kirk by the shoulder and spun him around. "What in the name of all things coffee and sugar is going on here? Where is Luke?"

"He's cooking, he's serving, he's-"

"Kirk...where is he physically?"

"Back there."

Lorelai went into the back and saw Luke cooking eggs, batches of pancakes, home fries and French toast. He didn't see her standing there as he quickly flipped and stirred, lifted and nudged, making sure nothing was burning.

"Where's Caesar? Better question, where's Jess?"

"Not the time for that. I'm a bit busy."

"I see that, Luke. And my body knows it because it's been sitting out there for a half hour without any coffee."

"Caesar is sick and Jess...I don't know. Been too busy to care that much."

"Why so busy?"

"Can you at least flip or toast toast if you're going to insist on being back here?"

"You want me to cook?"

"Yes, I'm **that** desperate."

Lorelai walked to the grill and picked up a spatula. "So this is a flipper, right?"

"Or a spatula."

She flipped a pancake. "Ooh, look at me go. What's with the chaos?"

"I'd rather say nothing."

"It's Rory and Jess, right?"

"She came here this morning, looking very determined and went upstairs. Someone told someone who told everyone and now every loon in Stars Hollow is here, waiting to see what happens."

"Unbelievable. Actually, completely believable, now that I think of it. How long have they been up there?"

"What time is it?"

"Uh," Lorelai looked at the clock behind her. "8:30."

"A little more than an hour."

"What?!"

"Lorelai, calm down...flip that. See the smoke coming from it? It's not a good sign when that happens."

She did what he asked and said, "You know what they can do in an hour? I think I just felt what my mother felt every time she came to my room late at night and I wasn't there."

"Don't get upset."

"Are you kidding me? Here's upset." She pointed to a pancake and picked another one up with the spatula. "And here's me." She threw it across the room.

"Did that help?" Luke asked as he put more batter on the grill.

"No, but I know what will. I'm going up there. What I said yesterday? Forget it. I was delirious. I was happy my daughter was home. It was temporary insanity-"

"Temporary?"

"This is funny to you? Explain to me how this is funny because I'm completely missing the punchline."

"I went up there earlier."

"And?"

"And I opened the door and heard Rory reading some book."

"And?"

"And that was it. I left. When I came down, the place looked like that." He pointed to the diner.

Lorelai put the spatula down and walked to the door. "Lorelai..." Luke began but she was already through it. He heard banging on the counter and walked over the pick-up window to see her hitting the counter with a napkin dispenser.

"Hey! Everyone! Shut-up!" Lorelai yelled. The diner fell silent. "If you're looking for today's entertainment, I just found out that it has moved away from here because you are all crazy. That is all. Now get out."

"I'm not leaving. I didn't get my breakfast," Kirk said.

Lorelai picked up a handful of Sweet & Low packets and threw them at Kirk. "Breakfast is served. Stay if you're actually here to eat." Nobody left. "Okay, they went to the Inn to find out about Paris from Michel because they are planning on running away together."

Lorelai watched as everyone quickly left the diner on their way to Lorelai's work. Soon only Lorelai, Sarah, and Luke were left.

"If Michel didn't hate you before..." Luke said.

"We know he did so it's fine. I make my own kind of fun." Lorelai walked back to her table and sat, sighing a deep sigh and resting her head on the table.

"I can't believe you think Faulkner actually has any validity in literature. I don't know about you," Rory was saying to Jess as they walked into the diner. "Between that and Hemingway, I'm seriously considering never speaking to you again."

"C'mon The Sound and the Fury?"

"Amazingly pompous and self-fulfilling." Rory stopped looking at Jess and saw her mother. "Mom? You okay?"

"Luke! Coffee all around!" Lorelai cried in exasperation.

**a/n**: I don't want anyone to think that because Sarah doesn't like cell phones and neither does Luke that I'm trying to build something...no way! I'm a hardcore Junkie so it's not even a possibility. Also I received a couple of e-mails asking why the introduction of Sarah and it was merely because I believe that everyone, at least once in their life, has one person that they can depend on, talk to about anything, etc...and I made Sarah for Jess. Yes, she's a girl on purpose. Jess, to me, seems more apt to be closer to an intelligent woman than a guy his own age. I wanted her to not be his age but to be the only strong older figure in his life but I didn't want it to be perfect which is why there is the big long ramble about her blaming herself for what is going on with Jess. And anyways, it's mine and I can do what I want, right? :) Thanks again for the reviews! Keep 'em coming!

Of course...more tomorrow (hopefully)


	7. Illogical Logic

**title: **Starting Anew  
**name: **Heather  
**email: **heather@hella-good.org  
**spoilers: **Anything in season 2, especially "A-Tisket, A-Tasket", "Teach Me Tonight", "Lorelai's Graduation Day" and "I Can't Get Started"  
**summary: **Rory returns home from her summer away in D.C., both nervous and excited at the prospect of the year ahead.  
**rating: **PG-13  
**pairing: **Rory and Jess!  
**disclaimer: **Absolutely nothing is mine. Everything in all it's Gilmore glory belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and all that jazz. I don't even own the computer on which I type this ;)  
**a/n:** This story was inspired by a challenge at The Chilton Library. First off, I'm a huge, huge Jory gal and secondly, this is the first fic I've written for GG and the first fic I've written in over four years, so be kind...but be honest. Thanks! 

**Part 7 - Illogical Logic**

Lorelai opened the front door to the Inn, peaking into the main lobby. Seeing that the coast was clear, she opened the door and walked in full of confidence.

"You..."

Lorelai spun to her left and saw Michel in the hallway with his classic displeased look on his face. She wondered how long they could stand there staring each other down, before one of them said something or looked away.

"Okay, Michel, should we get Sookie and stand back to back and walk five paces?"

"You...you are the devil."

"Ooh, Michel, the way you say devil makes it sound so nice and fluffy. Say it again," Lorelai demanded, a very large grin on her face.

"No."

"Michel, please?"

"No, get away from me." He turned and walked down the hall.

"Michel, don't go away angry, you deveel, you!" Lorelai chuckled to herself and walked into the kitchen. "Hey, Sook."

"Did Michel find you? He's been walking around for a half an hour saying deveel over and over," Sookie said, giggling.

"Yeah, there's a duel later. You're the Master of Ceremonies."

"Rory and Jess got married and moved to Paris?"

"Yeah, I'm handling it quite well, don't you think?"

"Remarkably," Sookie said, handing Lorelai coffee. "She's been back two days and is it World War Jess already?"

"Eh, it's having it's moments. Although, I must say I haven't seen her this happy in quite some time. Granted, I haven't seen her all summer but those last couple of months with Dean and Jess going back to New York...she wasn't fond of the smiling."

"But her being happy is what's important, right?"

"It's what I keep telling myself."

"You want to borrow Ella?"

"Sookie, are you looking for me to kill myself for reasons I don't know about?"

Sookie chuckled, "It's not that depressing."

"For the seven hundredth time, if you weren't Frances Farmer before it, you would be after."

"Jackson is still grateful to Rory and Lane for finding 'At Last'."

"When in doubt, go with the other soul singer that begins with an e, ends with an a and has two constenants in the between."

"The great thing about the wedding was how everyone still talks about it to this day. Of course, they aren't talking about the actual ceremony or the delicious food..."

"Oh, Sook, you know that when one really great thing happens, something else plummets down into the fiery pits of hell. Believe me when I say, your wedding to Jackson made it worth it."

Sookie burst out laughing, tears coming to her eyes. She shook her head and walked over to the stove. "I think you just put your finger on why you were never a cheerleader."

"I thought that was pretty good."

"I was waiting to hear an acoustic guitar playing in the background."

"Like on Party of Five?"

"Exactly! Just enough schmaltz."

"It was a beautiful ceremony, Sook. And the food...amazing! Do you know the chef? I might hire her for my daughter's upcoming nuptials."

"Might?"

"Two days has seemed like two weeks. I think I'm getting white hairs. It's skipping the gray process all together." Lorelai grabbed a clump of hair and began sifting through it, trying to find some to prove her point. "Aha! See? This is why I wanted Rory to go from being thirteen to at least eighteen because then she'd be away at school and the things she'd be doing there she wouldn't be doing here and so I wouldn't be living in constant fear and worry."

"That's interesting Lorelai logic."

"It's the only way to live, baby."

"Lorelai, you know you can trust her. You know that she would never do anything that would jeopardize her future."

"That was all pre-Jess."

"And now, suddenly, mid-Jess, Rory is going to give everything up? Have you actually listened to this logic you live by?"

Lorelai looked at Sookie and knew she was right. "Hey, no one said logic had to be logical."

*************************

"When is the test?"

"Friday," Jess answered as he quickly wrote on the yellow legal pad, glancing a the history book on the table.

"Did you tell Rory yet?" Sarah asked, sitting at the table. She lit a cigarette and watched Jess.

"No, I'm waiting."

"For?"

"After the test."

"Why, exactly?"

"Well," Jess began, setting his pen down, lighting his own cigarette. "You and Luke are the only people who know I have this thing on Friday and since you're here to help, no one else needs to know. Especially Rory."

"And again I ask why?"

"Sarah, if I don't pass-"

"Which you will," Sarah interjected.

"But if I don't, I'd rather she didn't know that I failed yet another thing."

"The way she feels about you is not based on whether you pass or fail, Jess."

"I know that." He looked quickly at Sarah and shrugged. He picked his pen up and began writing again. "If I don't pass, I won't be able to graduate."

"So, if you don't pass, which won't happen, you plan on telling her when exactly?"

"Uh...sometime..."

"Like around June?" Sarah asked sarcastically.

"Sarah, leave me alone!" He threw the pen across the room in frustration.

Sarah frowned at Jess. "The pen left a mark on the wall. Clean it off. And," she picked up his pack of cigarettes, "You can't have any of these until you apologize for that temper tantrum."

"I'm sor-"

"Not now, you don't mean it." Sarah walked over to her computer, grabbed a pen and brought it to Jess. "When you're done with the essay, let me know. I'll be over there working."

"Sarah," Jess began. Sarah shook her head and sat down at her computer. "Sarah, are you really mad?"

"No, not really really. I don't respond well to men yelling at me."

"I was trying to study."

"I know that. But I also know that you know all that information backwards and forwards and you were using it as an excuse to not answer the question. I told you no crap, Jess, and I meant it." Sarah turned in her chair to face him. "It's been a long time since we've spent a lot of time together, so we'll take a small break. We'll do our separate work and when you're finished with that, I'll give it the once over, tell you you're right and then you can start on the calc."

Jess went into the kitchen and got a wet rag. He washed the pen mark off the wall and went over to Sarah. He looked at the rag in his hand and smiled. He lifted it and lightly hit Sarah on the back of the neck with it.

"Ew, gross! You just cemented me never speaking to you again," Sarah said, laughing.

"Sorry I was an ass."

"Sorry I was pushy."

"Are we good?"

"Yup...as long as you tell Rory."

"I can't tell her yet. I'll take the test Friday and when I find out, I'll tell her what is going on."

"Jess, you have this huge thing coming up that is like extremely important and don't you want her support in this?"

Jess didn't answer. There was a part of him that wanted to tell Rory what was going on but then there was the other part. The part of him that was sure that no matter what he did or how hard he tried, people would be disappointed in him. He never cared about these things before but he didn't have Rory before, either.

"Principal Martin tells us that they will let us know Friday afternoon. I'll tell her then."

"Pass or fail?"

"Pass."

"Jess..." Sarah began.

"I don't want to fight again but this is my decision and I'm telling her when I tell her."

"Far too stubborn for your own good."

"Whatever." Jess walked away from the discussion and went back to the table. He read over the essay he had been working on but he couldn't pay attention to any of it. Sarah's words were sinking in too deep and he couldn't get telling Rory out of his mind.

**********************

Rory sat on the couch looking over the material that she had been given in D.C. Thinking about Washington made her smile. Being there, she felt free from everything. Being on her own was such a new and exciting experience for her. It made her crave going to Harvard even more than before. The phone rang interrupting her thoughts of life after high school.

"Hello?"

"We need to work on our mission statement before school starts."

"Paris?"

"I'm not playing the name game with you. This is serious. We can not go into Chilton on Wednesday with the platform that we came up with."

"First of all, Paris, you came up with that platform and secondly, said platform is fine."

"No, Rory, said platform is far from fine. If I wanted fine, I would have free pizza Fridays. I didn't for a reason. With this statement, I might as well have because it would make it one hundred percent better."

"The mission statement is great, Paris. After a summer of seminars, classes, visits to Congressmen and Senators, we came up with an excellent statement. Remember our group leader saying we mastered the ideology of governing better than half of the actual government?"

"That was him under your girlish charm. Our statement is as useless as the Carter administration. We need to meet tomorrow."

"No, Paris, I have things..."

"No, Rory, you have this thing. This is far more important than running through the daisies singing 'Sunshine Day'."

"Goodbye, Paris."

"Rory-"

Rory hung up before Paris could say anymore. She smiled, even letting a small laugh escape her. She began looking for their mission statement, suddenly wondering if Paris's neurosis had any merit. The phone rang again just as she found the pages. "I'm looking at it right now and it really isn't so bad. Maybe a little tweaking in parts-"

"Rory?"

She froze. Her heart sped up far too quickly and she was sure she was having another stroke. She tried to swallow but it got stuck in her throat and she began coughing.

"Rory, are you okay?"

"Fine...just...choking. Hold...on..." She put the phone on the couch, lifted a pillow and buried her face in it. She half coughed and half-screamed until she felt capable of talking again.

She picked up the phone and took a deep breath, hoping she didn't choke again. "Dean?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking I shouldn't have called."

"No, no, it's fine. It's nice to hear from you." Rory could feel her face burning up. She was sure her heart was pounding so loudly that Dean would be able to hear it. "So...uh, can I help you?"

"That's a bit formal."

"I didn't mean to be form- Dean? Why are you calling?" Rory asked, switching the phone to her other hand. The hand that was holding the phone was clammy and she kept wiping her hand on her pants, nervously.

"Could we talk?"

"Uh...I didn't think you wanted...I mean, I didn't think that-"

"I need to talk to you, Rory." And in Dean's voice, there was a pleading that tugged at Rory's heart.

"I suppose we could talk." Rory closed her eyes, trying to regain some equilibrium. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Not on the phone. Can you meet me?"

"Meet?"

"Yeah, you know when two people come together at one place and possibly share a handshake."

Rory smiled through her nervousness. "Meeting might be too... I don't know. Is there screaming involved?"

"No, no screaming. I promise." She could hear Dean take a deep breath. "Will you meet? I have a break from the market at 4:30."

"I remember," Rory said, softly. "I'll see you then."

Rory hung up the phone and she was bowled over by how nervous she actually was. She never expected him to call. She never expected him to want to meet. She felt sick to her stomach. She noticed that her hands were shaking uncontrollably. She tried ringing them out but it didn't work. She picked up the mission statement again and looked it over but she was not able to read any of the words.

She tossed the paper to the other end of the couch and said, "Paris is right. This is all wrong."


	8. Coming Clean

**title: **Starting Anew  
**name: **Heather  
**email: **heather@hella-good.org  
**spoilers: **Anything in season 2, especially "A-Tisket, A-Tasket", "Teach Me Tonight", "Lorelai's Graduation Day" and "I Can't Get Started"  
**summary: **Rory returns home from her summer away in D.C., both nervous and excited at the prospect of the year ahead.  
**rating: **PG-13  
**pairing: **Rory and Jess!  
**disclaimer: **Absolutely nothing is mine. Everything in all it's Gilmore glory belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and all that jazz. I don't even own the computer on which I type this ;)  
**a/n:** This story was inspired by a challenge at The Chilton Library. First off, I'm a huge, huge Jory gal and secondly, this is the first fic I've written for GG and the first fic I've written in over four years, so be kind...but be honest. Thanks! 

**Part 8 - Coming Clean**

Rory walked through the door of Doose's and stopped in front of the entrance. She briefly thought of turning around and running home. She was beginning to wonder why she agreed to this. Why would she do this to herself? To Dean? She was certain none of this would run smoothly.

"I can't do this," Rory said, softly. She turned to go when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Not just any hand. She knew Dean's hand. She closed her eyes and counted to ten before turning around.

"Hey," he said, smiling. "Were you going to leave?"

"I, uh, I don't know."

"I thought about leaving, too, but couldn't...stocking shelves called." He motioned to go outside and Rory nodded, following him out.

"Do you want me to start?" Dean asked. He looked at Rory and he could see she had no idea what was going on around her. "The summer was long without you." Rory looked at him, taken aback. "I mean, without you here."

"You weren't here."

"Okay, before and after I left and came back." He took a step toward her. "Rory, I'm sorry I was such a jerk at the wedding. I didn't want that to happen. I didn't want us to break-up."

"Well, we did," Rory stated.

"And that was completely my fault. I over-reacted to the situation. You caught me off guard-"

"I caught you off guard? Dean, I told you if Paris and I won the election that we would be going for the summer. Were you not listening to me?"

"I was listening but I thought you wouldn't leave. I mean one minute everything was great and you were going to get out of it and the next, you're gearing up to go. What happened?"

"I...I was upset about my mom and dad. And I realized what a good opportunity Washington would be for me, that it would be good for Harvard. All of which I told you."

"I know what you told me but-"

"Dean, you are the one who broke up with me. You're the one who walked away."

"And you're the one who has already moved on."

"Excuse me?"

"Did you think you could go up to Jess's room for three hours and no one would talk about it?" Dean asked and Rory could hear in his voice that he was trying to control himself.

"Three hours? People are unbelievable!" Rory suddenly felt the need to yell at everyone in Stars Hollow, starting with Patty. "I'm surprised I'm not engaged or married or pregnant!"

"Eloping to Paris is what I heard," Dean replied, softly.

"That's great. Really fantastic." Rory started pacing back and forth, her mind racing.

"Rory, I don't care about any of that...I still love you."

She stopped dead in her tracks. She looked at him and went to say something but stopped herself. She thought about the wedding, she thought about their fight and subsequent break-up. And she thought about Jess. She tried to push him out of her mind and tried to concentrate on the issue at hand. But she couldn't and she didn't want to. In that instant, she knew she had to come clean with Dean.

"Ikissedhimatthewedding," Rory said far too quickly. It was barely understandable but Dean was used to that. He heard what she said and it ripped through him.

"At the wedding?"

"He came to the Inn and I...I don't know what happened and I kissed him. Dean, I-"

"Don't even apologize, Rory," Dean yelled, not holding back his anger.

"I wasn't about to."

"What? You cheat on me and you're not even going to apologize?"

"No, I'm not. We broke up because you couldn't handle how important school is to me. You wanted me here with you and that was the end of the discussion for you. Who cares what Rory wants or thinks or needs."

"I think you've made it clear what you want and need!"

"Do not yell at me, Dean."

"Why not? I'm not your boyfriend anymore. I can do whatever I want!"

"You're right, you're not." Rory turned and walked away from him, picking up her speed the farther she got away from him. She smiled at the thought that she took Paris's advice. Soon her speed walking turned into a full-on run. And she was running to someplace very specific.

*******************

Sarah answered the knocking on her door and saw Rory standing there, looking flushed and breathing hard.

"Did you just run a marathon?"

"Sort...of..."

"Come in, come in. You want some water or oh, coffee. Big coffee person, right?"

"I'll take a glass of water, thanks." Rory looked around the apartment that Sarah had rented. "The pink is interesting."

"Yeah, I'm almost at the point where I don't want to vomit every time I wake up and see it," Sarah said from the kitchen.

"That's good. Step in the right direction." Rory looked at the posters and hangings on the walls. There were a couple of concert posters, but mostly they were cloth coverings with unusual designs on them. There was a picture on Sarah's desk of her and what Rory assumed was her mom. Then she saw a picture of Sarah and Jess. She was wearing a cap and gown and they both were making funny faces at the camera, each had an arm around the other. She could see that they were both very happy. Their silly faces didn't hide their big smiles. Rory hadn't seen Jess smile like that with anyone but herself. Where two days ago, that smile made her paranoid, today was different. The smile made her feel warm inside. It made her happy that she was the only other person who could get him to smile like that.

"Ah, my college graduation. He's twelve...funny, huh?" Sarah handed Rory the water and she gulped it down. "That was a great day. You should ask Jess about the Italian restaurant we went to."

"Good story?"

"Great story. And he embellishes in all the right places. Do you want to sit? I only have the table and two chairs. I still don't know how long I'll be here so I haven't bothered with furnishings."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm helping him with some things," Sarah told her, knowing she was answering the question without answering the question.

"Is there something going on with him that I should know about? Anything that I could help him with?"

"You'd have to ask him. I would tell you, Rory, but it's not really my place. I'm sorry."

"Is Jess here?"

"He ran to the market for snacks because along with the furniture, there's no food, either." Rory went pale. "Are you okay?"

"He went to the market? As in Doose's market?" Rory thought she was going to pass out. She couldn't breathe and she could have sworn she saw spots.

"I, um, I guess. Is there any other markets?"

"No. No other markets."

"Should he not be going to the market?"

"Dean's there. Now. Dean's working there right now, as we speak, as Jess shops, he's there. And he's not happy and since he's not happy and he's there and Jess is there...it will just be bad."

"Well, it's bound to happen eventually."

"What? No, this was never bound. It should have never been bound. This can't be good. I have to go back there." She got up from her chair and rushed to the door.

"Rory, wait up. Take a second and calm down. This town is the size of a thumbtack, they go to the same school, there is only one market...it was bound to happen."

"Dean will tear him apart. I won't let that happen."

"Jess can take care of himself. Besides, Jess? Not really the fighting type. He'd rather beat him with sarcasm and his quick wit." Sarah saw Rory shift uncomfortably, not meeting her eyes. "Oh, no...what?"

"One time they got into a non-words fight. Jess...he wasn't so into the word thing as much as the punching thing."

Sarah was surprised by this information. That wasn't Jess. That wasn't the boy she knew. "Well, alright, let's go." Rory looked at her. "What?"

"Shoes?"

"Are good and useful for breaking up fights between boys."

**********************

Jess was standing at the potato chip rack. He already had three different ice cream flavors, cookies and pretzels. Now it was chip time. He picked up Sour Cream and Onion, which was Sarah's favorite. He grabbed Salt and Vinegar, which she hated and he thought out the joke he would play on her, hoping that it would break the test tension that was still there.

"Get out."

Jess turned around slowly, eyebrow raised and he smiled. Jess knew the smile wasn't the "life is actually okay" smile he had had over the last couple of days. It was the smirk that everyone knew Jess for. The one that gave him the air that he was far superior than anyone else. The one that said he didn't care what you thought, what you said, or how big you were.

"Last time I checked, this was a public establishment," Jess replied.

"I want you out of here in two seconds," Dean said through gritted teeth.

"One...two...oh, look at that. Still here. Could you give me five?" Jess put the chips in the basket and walked to the front of the store.

"I've been waiting for this a long time."

"Well, I've been right over there," Jess said, pointing in the direction of Luke's.

"You're just the rebound guy."

"If that's what gets you through the day."

"You're a temporary distraction in her attempt to get over me."

"Again I say, if that's what gets you through the day."

Dean shook his head, his face contorted into an angry scowl. "You think you are so much better than everyone else."

"I think I'm better than you. But everyone else? That's a bit of a stretch."

"Lorelai will never accept you in Rory's life. And Rory needs to be with someone her mother approves of."

"As long as Rory accepts me, I'm good but thanks for the advice." Jess paid for the snacks and picked up his bags. "Thanks for the intellectually stimulating conversation. Let's do it again soon." He walked away but he knew Dean was following him. When he exited the market, he turned around to face him. "You're kidding?"

"Rory will never love you like she loves me," Dean declared.

"That was your last card, wasn't it? You thought that one would be the one that got me good."

"You are too much of a screw-up. She can never be happy with someone who doesn't have a plan. She needs a plan. She needs-"

"I don't think you know what she needs anymore," Jess interrupted. "I'm going to go now. Although I'm flattered by your impersonation of a stalker, don't follow me."

"You don't deserve her!"

"She thinks I do," Jess said as he walked away from Dean, who was left standing on the sidewalk in front of the market, seething.

As Jess walked back to Sarah's, he felt content. He felt confident about Rory and the test on Friday. He was glad that nothing bad had resulted in the confrontation with Dean. Not that Jess didn't want to fight him, but he knew it would be the wrong path to go down. The last two days with Rory had been two of the best he's had in years and he wasn't going to let it all go down the drain over a pissing contest between him and Dean.

He heard a "hey", which disrupted his thoughts. He looked up the street and saw Rory coming down it. He continued to walk towards her until they were face to face, she out of breath from running, Jess out of words because he knew why she was running in this direction. And he knew she wasn't running to get to Dean.

Rory grabbed him and held him close to her, her breath slowly returning to normal. She couldn't see any marks, there was no bleeding or limping. She took all this as a very good thing.

"I can't hug you...I have bags," Jess said, smiling.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"He tried to bruise my ego but..."

"No good?"

"Nope." Jess waited for her to ask about Dean and when the question didn't come, he dropped his bags and enveloped her in a hug that made Rory dizzy from the intensity of it. She never thought that hugging someone could be so electric.

"Good, no death. Good," Sarah said as she walked up behind them.

Rory let go of Jess and turned around. "I'm sorry that I took off like that. I was-" she looked at Jess quickly- "I was nervous."

"No biggie. You decide to smoke, you pretty much give up the right to complain when people can run. Ooh, snacks!" Sarah picked up the bags and started walking back to her apartment. "Feel free to come back if you want or I will be forced to eat this all on my own."

"Do you want-"

"Yes," Rory answered without letting Jess finish. "Thank you, Jess."

"For?"

"Just thank you." Rory took Jess's hand and they walked back to Sarah's apartment, occasionally looking at each other and smiling, a sort of secret smile that they shared, both of them knowing exactly what it meant.

**a/n:** More tomorrow or Sunday, depending on time. Well, technically tomorrow is Sunday as it's 3:16 a.m. And, of course, reviews are good for the soul! I'm totally loving those :)


	9. A Good Candidate

**title: **Starting Anew  
**name: **Heather  
**email: **heather@hella-good.org  
**spoilers: **Anything in season 2, especially "A-Tisket, A-Tasket", "Teach Me Tonight", "Lorelai's Graduation Day" and "I Can't Get Started"  
**summary: **Rory returns home from her summer away in D.C., both nervous and excited at the prospect of the year ahead.  
**rating: **PG-13  
**pairing: **Rory and Jess!  
**disclaimer: **Absolutely nothing is mine. Everything in all it's Gilmore glory belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and all that jazz. I don't even own the computer on which I type this ;)  
**a/n:** This story was inspired by a challenge at The Chilton Library. First off, I'm a huge, huge Jory gal and secondly, this is the first fic I've written for GG and the first fic I've written in over four years, so be kind...but be honest. Thanks! 

**Part 9 - A Good Candidate**

The three walked through the door of Sarah's apartment, talking and laughing like they had all been friends for years. Sarah put the bags on the counter and started putting food away. Rory and Jess sat at the table, talking about music.

"That's the problem with things like that, though. Small bands become popular, they lose what made them special," Jess said.

"I don't think popularity automatically makes a band become less than what they are," Rory argued.

"It's the up and downside effect. You want people to know the band, happy that they get exposure, but then they lose their appeal that they held...like your own private secret. Look at The Strokes, White Stripes, Remy Zero. Even Coldplay."

"Ugh, not Coldplay again!"

"Is this the Coldplay is an alternative band argument?" Sarah asked from the kitchen.

"You two don't know what you're talking about," Jess said, shaking his head.

Sarah walked into the room, holding the bag of Salt & Vinegar chips. "What is this?"

"I'm going with chips," Jess replied, smirking.

"What are they doing in the bag? What did you have planned?"

"Nothing. Playing a joke on you with those chips you hate never entered my mind. Ever."

"That's convincing," Sarah said, sarcastically. "Rory, do you believe him?"

Rory smiled and looked at Jess. "No."

"Great. Can't win here, I guess."

"Hey, does your mom know you're here?" Sarah asked Rory. She shook her head no. "You should call her. I don't want to be the cause of panic. Phone's on the computer."

Rory dialed her number and waited for her mother to pick up. Instead the answering machine did and she left a message. While Rory was on the phone, Sarah kneeled down next to Jess and whispered, "Tell her."

"Do you ever give up?"

"No. Tell her. You'll feel better." Sarah went back into the kitchen and when she heard Rory hang up the phone, she asked, "So what does everyone want? Should I dump everything in big bowls and we can just stick our faces in it?"

************************

"Rory? Rory, you home?" Lorelai called out to an empty house. "Huh." It's not like she didn't know where Rory was. Lorelai knew she'd be with Jess, probably at Luke's, stirring up even more of a town frenzy. She saw the answering machine blinking and she pressed play.

"Lorelai? It's your mother. We would appreciate a phone call to know that you are still alive. We will see you on Friday."

"Oh, great..." Lorelai mumbled.

"Mom? I'm at Sarah's apartment with Jess. We're just hanging out, eating food. I'll be home around 9-9:30. Love you."

"Well, there's that," Lorelai said to herself.

"Hey, Rory, Lor. I know I'm calling a little early but I was hoping you'd be home. I'll try again after we get back from the doctor. Talk to you soon."

Lorelai felt a deep pang in her chest at the sound of Christopher's voice. To say things were tense would be an understatement. It made their last fight look like Mardi Gras. It wasn't so much as they were fighting but more of Lorelai not speaking to him at all. She was cordial when he called but she didn't extend any other courtesy besides that. Not to say Christopher hadn't tried to talk to her but she was still too hurt for even the smallest of small talk. Like she had told him, he was still Rory's father and for that, she would do what she had to in order for them to maintain a relationship. She had far too many conflicting emotions when it came to Chris and they usually all ended up making her feel guilty.

She picked up the phone and dialed her parents number. A maid, who Lorelai figured wouldn't be there by the time they had dinner on Friday, answered the phone and Lorelai asked for Emily.

"Hey, Mom, it's Lorelai."

"Obviously, Lorelai, no one else calls me mom."

"Okay...you feeling alright? Or am I just bringing out your inner snarkiness?"

"Rory has been home for two days and we haven't heard anything from you."

"Things have been hectic since she got back..."

"Too hectic for her to call her grandparents?"

"Uh, well..." Lorelai had no idea what to say to that. She knew Emily had a very good point.

"I can see you have no answer. Is she there now?" Emily asked, tersely.

"Actually, Mom, she's not."

"Will you please ask her to call us tonight when she gets home?"

"She's not going to be home until after nine, Mom. Can she call you tomorrow?"

"After nine? Well, where is she?"

"Mom, nine is a very respectable time to come home. Far too respectable for a seventeen year old, if you ask me."

"Oh, Lorelai...Fine, have her call us tomorrow after five so your father can speak with her, as well. He is still positively thrilled with all the supplies he bought her. You didn't tell her, did you?"

"Uh, me? No, no, I didn't tell her." A thought came to Lorelai then and she braced herself for her mother's reaction as she asked, "Mom, would it be okay if Rory brought someone to dinner?"

"I thought Rory was no longer seeing Dean," Emily replied.

"No, Mom, she's not."

"Did she meet someone in Washington?"

"No, not Washington, Mom."

"Well, what's his name, Lorelai? Why are you being so vague?"

Lorelai took a deep breath and spit out, "Jess."

"Jess? As in the Jess that broke Rory's wrist? The Jess who you were going to keep her away from? That Jess?"

"Well, he didn't technically break Rory's wrist, Mom. He wasn't like give me your wrist and then snap. Besides, it was only a fracture and she's fine now."

"For now," Emily said, snidely. "She wants to bring Jess to her first dinner back?"

"It would be mean a lot to Rory."

"Well, okay, then." Lorelai could hear the tension in her mother's voice and she could picture the look on her face as she spoke. "You remember the last time Rory brought a boy here? It wasn't the most pleasant of nights."

"We'll spike Dad's drink so he doesn't go all Sipowitz again."

"Fine, Lorelai. You can tell Rory she can bring her friend."

"Thank you, Mom." Lorelai hung up the phone and sat on the couch. She exhaled and felt a huge weight lifted off her shoulders. Rory never asked if Jess could come on Friday but Lorelai was trying to make an effort. She hoped that it was the right decision. She hoped that Jess would behave himself.

"Why did I do that?" And then Lorelai remembered seeing Rory when she came into the diner that morning, talking to Jess. She remembered the glow that Rory had. Lorelai nodded her head and smiled. "That's why."

*********************

Rory stepped onto the first step of her porch, still holding Jess's hand. She looked at his hand entwined in hers and she thought if she became any happier, someone would come and put her away. She noticed that he was looking at their hands, as well, but also that he wasn't. He was staring off into another place, lost in his thoughts.

"Earth to Jess, come in Jess."

"Huh?" he asked, snapping out of it.

"Something wrong?" She sat on the top step, still holding his hand. He remained standing, looking around him, averting eye contact with her. "Jess?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Okay, go ahead." Jess let go of her hand and ran his hand through his hair. She watched him pace in front of her and she was very confused. "Hey, Jess, you're making me dizzy."

"You know that I didn't do well in school last year."

"Yes."

"Because I left before finals and had, at least to them, dropped out...summer school wasn't really an option right away."

"Okay..."

"Luke and I went to talk to Martin about things and then we had to go and appeal to the school board. Because I wasn't exactly a model student, they decided summer school wasn't enough."

"I didn't even know you were going to summer school."

"This is why I'm telling you. I went to school every day, studied my ass off. They decided instead of taking a final for every class, they would design one large test, essentially going over everything I have ever learned."

"But if you went to summer school..."

"I'm not what they consider a good candidate. They don't want to waste their time with me if I'm not serious."

"And you're serious now? Before you said you didn't care about those things or college, which, by the way, is a big waste."

"I didn't care before." He knelt in front of Rory, putting his hands on top of hers. "If I don't pass this test...I don't graduate this year."

"But you know it all. You'll pass," Rory told him.

"It's a whole lot of pressure. I'm not a fan of pressure."

"Who is, Jess?" Rory put her hand on the side of his face. "Beneath this cool, calm, and confident exterior of mine, I am scared of everything. School in particular."

"But you don't have to be, Rory. That's the difference." He stood up and began picking the leaves off the bush next to the porch.

"And neither do you. You may have put yourself in this position, but you're trying to find a way out of it. When is is the test?"

"Friday at eight."

"Well, we'll study non-stop, we won't quit until you know everything you can possibly know and you will pass that test without any problems and then we'll celebrate."

"Sarah's here to help."

"That's why she's here?" Suddenly it made sense to Rory. Why he had kept it from her, why he had Sarah here and why he was so nervous to tell her now. She stood up and hugged him. "I could never be disappointed in you. No matter what the outcome is."

He smiled and buried his face in the crook of her neck. He kissed her neck lightly, sending shivers down her spine. He continued to kiss her until he reached her mouth. She kissed him passionately, far more so than even she was expecting to.

"Wrong thing to walk in on."

Rory and Jess immediately let go of each other, Rory spinning around so fast that she crashed into Jess, making him stumble and fall.

"Oh, god, you okay?" Rory asked, bending down.

Lorelai came down to the lawn and tried not to laugh. "Good thing your ballerina dream died at the age of six. You alright, Jess?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," he said, a laugh escaping him.

"You didn't fracture your wrist or anything?" Lorelai asked. Rory gave her mother a dirty look and Lorelai responded by slightly sticking her tongue out and rolling her eyes.

Jess looked at his hands and saw a large scratch down the palm of his right hand. "No, just a scratch. Nothing life threatening, unfortunately for you."

Lorelai let the comment slide. She had about fifteen responses to that but she was still in trying mode. She could only keep reminding herself that Rory was happy. It was becoming a kind of mantra for her.

"I didn't mean to disrupt you," Lorelai said instead. "I heard some noises."

"I'll be in in a minute, okay?" Rory asked.

"Sure, hon. See ya, Jess."

"Bye." After Lorelai was inside the house, Jess said, "That was an embarrassing moment of epic proportions."

"I thought she handled it pretty well for her."

"Can't argue that."

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yup, it was worth it."

Rory smiled and blushed. "So what time do you want to meet tomorrow?"

"I have to study."

"I know. I want to help." Rory grabbed Jess's unhurt hand and helped him up.

He wiped himself off and said, "I know you do and I appreciate it but..."

"You don't want me to?"

"You're too distracting. I need to concentrate."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"As you should."

She leaned over and kissed him lightly, but lingering, on the lips. "Call me tomorrow night so I can give you a final pep talk."

"Ra-ra-ra?"

"Exactly."

Jess looked straight into her eyes and she felt like he was looking right through her. "Why?"

"Why what?"

This time he leaned over and kissed her. "Why did you choose me?" he whispered. And before Rory had a chance to answer, he walked away from her. She considered going after him, telling him point by point why she chose him. Telling him that it wasn't a choice when it was all said and done. That unlike Stars Hollow High, Rory thought of Jess as a good candidate...the only candidate. In the end, though, she decided against it. She would tell him at another time, on another day.


	10. Talk to Me

**title: **Starting Anew  
**name: **Heather  
**email: **heather@hella-good.org  
**spoilers: **Anything in season 2, especially "A-Tisket, A-Tasket", "Teach Me Tonight", "Lorelai's Graduation Day" and "I Can't Get Started"  
**summary: **Rory returns home from her summer away in D.C., both nervous and excited at the prospect of the year ahead.  
**rating: **PG-13  
**pairing: **Rory and Jess!  
**disclaimer: **Absolutely nothing is mine. Everything in all it's Gilmore glory belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and all that jazz. I don't even own the computer on which I type this ;)  
**a/n:** This story was inspired by a challenge at The Chilton Library. First off, I'm a huge, huge Jory gal and secondly, this is the first fic I've written for GG and the first fic I've written in over four years, so be kind...but be honest. Thanks! 

**Part 10 - Talk to Me**

"Hey, Mom," Rory said as she shut the front door. She sat down next to Lorelai on the couch, grabbing a handful of popcorn from the bowl in Lorelai's lap. She looked at the TV and smiled. "Mommy Dearest? Looking for inspiration?"

"Oh, my dear, dear child, she learned everything from watching me."

"Right because I often remember being beaten with wire hangers."

"Keep it up and we'll start."

"So how was your day?"

"Michel has outwardly declared his hatred for me, Sookie is still obsessing over the wedding and the eventful day for the Gilmore girls, which apparently people are still talking about, your grandmother called, she's not entirely thrilled with us and your Dad called."

"Oh, I missed Dad's call. I completely forgot about it. I can't believe I did that. I can't believe that I haven't talked to Grama since I got home."

"You have been otherwise detained."

"I know...I'm awful, aren't I?"

"Honey, you could never be awful. You're too busy being all in lo-"

"Don't go there, please," Rory said, cutting her mother off. "It's too late to call either one back. Were they angry?"

"Actually, your father called much earlier than he was supposed to. They had a doctor's appointment. And your grandmother is angry at me, not you. You're the golden child. They could never be mad at you."

"Well, I'll make it a point to call them both tomorrow."

"Your world isn't revolving around Jess tomorrow?"

"Funny lady. No, he has to study."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he has an important test on Friday."

"Speaking of Friday..."

"What?"

"I asked your grandmother if you could bring someone to dinner."

"You didn't!"

"I did, indeed."

"What did she say?"

"At first, nothing good but she came around so if you want to bring Jess on Friday, you can."

"Wow...why did you do that?"

"I thought you and Jess might shrivel up and die if you got twelve inches away from each other."

"Thanks, Mom, I'll talk to him about tomorrow."

"I'm hoping that the novelty of you being home wears off soon because I am being far too good."

"I'm enjoying it," Rory said, laughing.

"I bet. So how was your day?"

"Well, obviously, you know I went to Jess's at the crack of dawn, practically. I got freaked out over the book he gave me, which made me look like a complete nutcase, then we had breakfast with you, I came home, got a typical Paris phone call...and then Dean called."

"Uh-oh. How'd that go?"

"Well, he sounded so sad and I had all this guilt and so I went to see him at the market. Unfortunately, it turned into the same old thing. If he could talk to me without yelling at me, it would be a lot easier."

"I'm sorry, honey," Lorelai said, moving a piece of hair out of Rory's face.

"Then I went to Sarah's to find Jess but he went to the market..."

"Not good. What happened?"

"I don't really know. Apparently nothing. Jess isn't hurt or anything so I assume no fists were thrown, which is a relief."

"And what about Dean? Is he hurt?"

"I, uh, don't know. I didn't go to check on Dean."

"Oh."

"Oh? What's that mean? It's an extremely loaded oh."

"You did date him for a year, Rory. You don't care if anything happens to him now? That's not like you."

"I thought Jess being fine was a good indication that nothing had happened. Besides, I'm sure Dean is alright. He seemed more interested in yelling at me than talking to me."

"He's only worried about you."

"No, Mom, he's not. He doesn't like that he lost because for some twisted reason he sees it as a contest between him and Jess."

"With good reason, hon."

"Mom, you weren't jumping for joy when Dean and I first started dating. Now you act like he was the perfect boyfriend."

"At least Dean treated people with respect," Lorelai said, feeling herself getting angry and trying hard not to be.

"Okay, so he was nicer to other people, which Jess is working on. But he wasn't always nice to me or treated me with respect."

"Dean loved you honey. He didn't want you to-"

"Get hurt by Jess. Yeah, I got that before. No one seemed concerned if Dean would hurt me."

"Of course we were, honey. But Jess has history here. He has issues that I don't know if you can handle."

"What about Dean's issues? What about him yelling at me if he didn't get his way? Or even better, breaking up with me because I was going to Washington and he didn't want me to?" Rory stood up, her face burning with anger. "Yes, Jess has issues but at least he doesn't take them out on me. He doesn't yell, he doesn't get angry with me if he doesn't get his way. And I love how you are Dean's biggest advocate!" Rory stormed out of the room and slammed the door. Lorelai could feel it right to the center of her heart.

*****************

Jess walked into the diner, took off his jacket, and grabbed a wet rag from the back. He cleaned the counters, tables and put the chairs up. He went behind the counter and pulled the sugars and ketchups out, preparing to fill them.

"Hey, thanks" he heard Luke say. "I wasn't expecting to see you."

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine. You have a valid reason to not be here this week." Luke starting filling the sugars while Jess worked on the ketchup. "So you think you're getting there? You'll do okay on Friday?"

"Yeah, it should be fine."

"Good, that's good." Luke began fidgeting with the sugar. "So, your mom called today."

"Joy. What did she want?"

"To say hi, I guess. And, uh, well, I told her that Sarah was here."

"Why did you do that?" Jess asked angrily.

"I didn't think it was a secret. I thought they got along seeing as she babysat you for so long."

"You should know better than anyone else that she doesn't get along with anyone. Did you tell her about the test, too?"

"No, you said you didn't want anyone to know so, no. You didn't say the same about Sarah."

"My mother actually told Sarah she didn't need her services anymore after only a couple of years."

"But she stuck around?"

"Yeah...whenever a new babysitter came, Sarah would talk them into letting her take me and she would bring me back before mom got home."

"So she watched you all those years and was never paid for it?"

"No, I guess not. Maybe she just got used to having me around."

"I understand," Luke said under his breath but Jess heard him. He smiled briefly and shook his head as he sometimes did when people surprised him. "You nervous about the test?"

"Not so much."

"I'd be going out of my mind if it were me. That kind of pressure...I don't like that."

Jess made a noise in agreement and started wiping off the ketchup bottles and putting them away.

"You don't have to answer this because I know you have this whole monosyllabic, grunting thing that you do, but I have a question."

"Okay..."

"This change of heart about school...is it because of Rory? Or is this actually something you want to do? I'd hate to see you go through all this and then if that doesn't work out...you give up on it."

"You think it won't work out?" The question was out of Jess's mouth before he realized it. He didn't want to talk about Rory with Luke. He didn't even want to talk about school with Luke. It wasn't that he didn't think he could but that would bring a whole new dynamic into their current relationship and Jess didn't normally trust anyone enough to talk about these sorts of things.

"No, no, I didn't mean anything like that," Luke stammered. "I think it's great that you and Rory are...whatever it is that you are...but I just am wondering if things, by chance, don't work, would you pull what you used to in school?"

Jess took a deep breath and quickly said, "I'm doing it for myself, but I can't say it didn't start because of her, okay?"

"Okay." Luke smiled as he wiped the spilt sugar off the counter. "Well, then I guess it's a good thing those baseballs miraculously reappeared."

"Yeah, it is," Jess said, smiling slightly.

"Although, I have to say, I would have liked to have seen one of those games being played with the tennis balls."

***********************

"Rory?" Lorelai knocked on her door lightly. "Rory, you awake?"

"Yeah, come in," Rory called from inside her room.

Lorelai opened the door and saw Rory lying on her bed, reading, which did not surprise her. Lorelai sat on the bottom of the bed and rested her hands on her knees. She didn't know why she felt so nervous. It wasn't like they had never fought before, let alone fought about Jess. It was different now. Before he was her friend, now he was her...well, Lorelai didn't know what they were exactly...but he was definitely more than her friend.

"You calm down?" Lorelai asked.

"Have you?" Rory retorted.

"I'm trying here, Rory. Cut me a little slack, okay? I could be forced to say some things that I don't want to because I'm here trying to set things right."

"If you have something to say, say it. I won't stop you."

"Your brittle attitude might."

Rory put her book down and scooted up on her bed so that her back was against the headboard. She put her knees up to her chest and watched her mother, who kept shifting her position, not getting comfortable no matter what she tried.

"I'm not really sure what to do here, Rory. I'm trying with Jess. I even scored an invite to your grandparents because I thought it would be something you'd want to do. The things I said about Dean...it wasn't my intention to make you feel badly about it. I don't know everything about your relationship with him, I guess. I thought things were good between you."

"They weren't horrible but they weren't fantastic all the time."

"Okay, so you've made a choice with Jess and so I will accept that and leave the Dean thing alone. I wasn't trying to push him back into your life but I was surprised that you seemingly didn't care if anything happened to him."

"It's not that I don't care, Mom. I was more worried about Jess. I don't think Dean's a bad guy but things weren't working. I tried to make it work but it became more difficult the more jealous he got. And then..." Rory didn't continue.

"And then Jess? Honey, it's okay if you started to have feelings for him. You're only seventeen. You weren't betrothed to Dean."

"But everyone acts like I was. You act like I was."

"I thought I was being the good mom, you know? Being friends with your boyfriend, integrating him into our little world...And you were so serious about him and you kept insisting that everything was fine, even after you went to New York."

"I think I...Nevermind. It's not important."

"Of course it is," Lorelai urged. "Maybe this is something you've been wanting to say. And I want you to talk to me, Rory. I don't want you to think that you can't."

"I was scared." Rory looked quickly at her mother. "I didn't want to lose Dean forever. I thought that because he was my first boyfriend I owed him something. Or that I was supposed to stay with him because that's what I was supposed to do. And Jess...he...he made me feel something completely different."

"Did I make you feel like you were supposed to be with Dean forever?"

"You didn't make it any easier."

"Oh, babe, I never meant to do that. All I want is for you to be happy."

"I know that."

"I want you to answer me one more question about Dean and then I'll leave it be, okay? And it's kind of a round-a-bout Dean question..."

"Uh-huh."

"You're sudden decision to go to Washington...did that have anything to do with Jess coming back or was it all Dean being angry about the possibility of you going?"

"A little of both. I don't think I realized how much I needed to go until I saw Jess."

"When did you see him?"

"At the wedding...he showed up at the Inn. I kissed him...I didn't even know I did it at first. I was just so happy to see him that I...I kissed him."

"Did you tell Dean that?"

"Today I did. I had to. I knew it would make him angry and hurt him but I had to tell him..."

"Did you and Jess discuss the whole being a couple factor before you came home? Because the two of you are acting like you've been dating for years."

"I thought you were only going to ask one more question."

"One more Dean question. Don't you know I'm sneaky like that?"

"Right...gullible me." Rory picked up her book again, mindlessly fanning the pages. "We were friends anyway but going to D.C. and having only the phone and letters...our friendship grew, I guess. And it wasn't intentional...the way things are going...it's not what we planned to do. We were just going to be friends...see what happened."

"So what changed that?"

"Seeing him Sunday afternoon. I made the decision to forgo the entire friendship thing and-"

"Just get to the kissing thing?"

Rory laughed out of embarrassment. "Yeah, I suppose so."

"And you're happy?"

"Yes, Mom, very happy."

"Well, then I'm happy, too."

"Third degree over?"

"Yes, it's over. Not too painful, I hope."

"I'm waiting for Friday for that." They both smiled and they both felt better getting what they needed to off their minds. Lorelai was delighted that Rory had finally talked to her and Rory was grateful that she had her mother to talk to.

**a/n:** I'm thinking this has just one more chapter left (the test/dinner)...unless the response to continue is really good...so we'll see.


	11. Dreamers of Dreams

**title: **Starting Anew  
**name: **Heather  
**email: **heather@hella-good.org  
**spoilers: **Anything in season 2, especially "A-Tisket, A-Tasket", "Teach Me Tonight", "Lorelai's Graduation Day" and "I Can't Get Started"  
**summary: **Rory returns home from her summer away in D.C., both nervous and excited at the prospect of the year ahead.  
**rating: **PG-13  
**pairing: **Rory and Jess!  
**disclaimer: **Absolutely nothing is mine. Everything in all it's Gilmore glory belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and all that jazz. I don't even own the computer on which I type this ;)  
**a/n:** This story was inspired by a challenge at The Chilton Library. First off, I'm a huge, huge Jory gal and secondly, this is the first fic I've written for GG and the first fic I've written in over four years, so be kind...but be honest. Thanks!

**Part 11 - Dreamers of Dreams**

"Good morning, Mom," Rory said, cheerfully, as she exited her room, making her way to the coffee.

"Well, morning, Sunshine. Someone woke up on the right side of the bed, I see."

"It's going to be a great day."

"Okay, who are you and where is my daughter?"

"Hey, I'm trying out being optimistic in the morning."

"Why would you want to try **that**?"

"Some people just insist on bringing those around them down."

"Yeah, I hate those people. You want to make your day even better?" Lorelai asked with a big smile.

"Absolutely."

"Do the words mission statement mean anything to you?"

Rory's smile fell right off her face. She sat at the table in a slump, resting her head on her hand. "Why did you say those words?"

"Dictator Paris called. She said tell her mission statement, here and today."

"That's exactly what she said?"

"No, but she scares me and I kept losing track of what she was saying."

"It's her WPM."

"She's coming here today?" Lorelai asked, shuddering at the thought of Paris coming for a visit.

"Apparently. Although I did tell her I had things to do today."

"What things are you doing?"

"It was anything not having to do with her."

"No Jess at all then?"

"I told you, he has to study. Did you know he was going to summer school?"

"Had no idea. I wonder why Luke didn't tell me."

"Jess told me last night and it was really hard for him. I don't think he wanted anyone to know. It's why Sarah's here."

"So is she leaving after he's done?"

Rory shrugged and said, "I like her. He's different with her here. More comfortable."

"Yeah, we had ourselves a chat while we were waiting for the two of you to finish whatever the two of you were doing..."

"You're fishing."

"How dare you accuse me of something like that!" Lorelai gasped in shock.

"So, I won't tell you what we were doing on the couch."

"Yes, you most certainly will." Lorelai paused. "It better **not** be juicy."

"We were reading."

"You're the whore of Babylon!"

"Oh, yeah. Me, Jess and Oliver Twist. Hot stuff."

"I like the stories without any whips and chains them."

Rory rolled her eyes. "I guess I should call Paris and threaten her."

"Bodily harm? That could be interesting."

"No, I was thinking more along the lines of, come here today and you lose a vice president."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"Then it's let's get ready to rumble time."

***********************

"Gellar residence."

"Is Paris home?" Rory heard the phone click and she waited for the voice that made her wake up from nightmares to come on the line.

"This is Paris."

"This is Rory."

"I'm on my way."

"No, you're not. I told you-"

"Look, I know what you told me and frankly, I don't care. We need to work on this."

"And today is the only day we can?"

"Today is the day I want to work on it."

"And today is the day I don't. Tomorrow is another one of those days, as well."

"I think you have misunderstood me. We are working on this today. There is no argument here. When you made the choice to be my running mate, you made the choice to listen to me."

"You're even more delusional than I thought."

"Step in line, Rory. Today we are perfecting this statement. You will just have to cancel your plans of participating in the town quilting bee contest."

"Oh, really? That's too bad because I was working on an interpretation of you. Unsurprisingly, it looks remarkably like the Devil."

"Any minute I'll laugh. I don't want your excuses, your catty comments or your negative attitude. We are doing this today. End of discussion."

"No, Paris, I still have things to discuss in this discussion."

"Nothing I want to hear."

"Probably not, but perk up those ears. If you come here today, I won't be here."

"I can find you."

"This town may be small but you won't. If I hear that you came here today, you will quickly be hearing me resign from my position which means that Madeline or Louise will be your second in command. Now, think, Paris. Is that really what you want?"

"You can't threaten me, Rory."

"I'm not threatening, Paris. I'm telling you. The clock is ticking. And it's saying Madeline-Louise-Madeline-Louise-Mad-"

"Okay! I get it! You will rue the day you did this to me."

"Are you kidding? Rue the day? Paris, who says 'rue the day'? We can work on Saturday. That is my final offer or it's Tweedle Dee and Dum."

"Fine, Saturday. You better not change your mind."

"I promise I won't. Do you actually miss me this much, Paris? I never would have thought."

"Please, don't flatter yourself, Gilmore. I want to see you again about as much as I want to go to the local JC, which is why we are working on this Saturday."

"Okay, Gellar, will do."

"And, Rory? No boys. We need to concentrate, so keep your harem at bay." With that Paris hung up the phone. Rory shook her head in annoyance but smiled slightly despite herself.

"So, is she coming today?" Lorelai asked, walking into the living room.

"No, Saturday."

"Hallelujah! It is going to be a good day."

"See? I told you."

***********************

"Today we're having the left side of the menu?"

"Rory, don't you think Luke gets funnier every day?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh, yeah, the wry wit brings tears to my eyes."

"How about the two of you go over to the Hungry Diner and eat?"

"Oh, no! We did that while you were, and I use air quotes, fishing. Not doing it again. Give me coffee now or rue the day you deprived me of it." Rory looked at her mother, a frown on her face. "It's a fun word. Should be used more in everyday conversations, don't you think?"

"You have many problems," Rory said, shaking her head.

"That's what makes me me."

"Oh, brother. You're not quitting anytime soon, are you?" Rory asked.

"I still have lots more to say. I need to find some more great words like rue."

"You want me to call Paris back and tell her to come?"

"I'll shut up."

Rory lifted her arms, silently cheering victory. Luke brought over two coffees and muffins. The girls smiled at him in appreciation. As he turned to leave, he heard Rory ask, "Luke, is Jess upstairs?"

"He's at Sarah's studying."

"Great. Would it be okay if I go up there? I left something and I really need to get it."

"Sure, go right ahead. Door's open but good luck trying to find anything if it's in Jess's room."

"Woah, woah, woah. What could you have possibly left in Jess's room?" Lorelai asked Rory, half joking, half serious.

"I don't know if it's in his room, Mom. I, personally, have never been in his room, okay?"

"Okay, heart attack over. Be gone."

Rory left the table, hurrying up the stairs. She could hear her mother and Luke bantering with Luke saying, "I said if, Lorelai. Will you let it go...". She opened the door and headed straight for Jess's part of the renovated office. She looked through boxes, under clothes, behind his books and CDs. She finally found what she was looking for under his bed. She grabbed it and went flying back down the stairs, a look of accomplishment on her face.

"That's what you were looking for?" Lorelai asked.

"Luke, could we get two coffees to go, please?" To Lorelai, she said, "I'm going to work with you."

"It's not bring your daughter to work day..."

"No, it's not. I'm secretly in love with Michel. We're meeting by the brook at nine."

"That dirty little Frenchman. I knew it!"

Rory held up what she found and said, "This is why."

"Ooohhh, okay, I get it. Let's go."

********************

"Hey, Michel," Lorelai said as she entered the Inn. Rory followed behind her and gave Michel a small smile.

"Why is she here?" Michel whined.

"Excuse me? This is my daughter, Michel. She can do anything she wants, go anywhere she wants and torment you as much as she wants."

"Oh, wonderful. My day has become complete. Witty wordplay and Satan's spawn," Michel spit out, walking past Rory, giving her a somewhat nasty look.

"Is he still mad about the CD drop for Lane?"

"We are talking about Michel, so it is entirely possible."

"That was over six months ago. He'll get over it eventually. Right?"

"Uh, probably not even on his death bed, babe. I have some things to check on. Sookie's probably already well into making her third desert for lunch."

Rory went into the kitchen, taking in the delicious smells of Sookie's cooking. Her stomach growled and she remembered that she hadn't eaten her muffin. She walked over to the cookie sheets and pans, looking at all the different croissants, scones, and muffins. She lifted her hand to take one but decided against it.

"Honey, if you want something, by all means take it! But you need to hug me first."

"Not a problem, Sook."

"Oh, I missed you," Sookie said as she hugged Rory, swaying them from side to side.

"I missed you, too. How's Jackson?"

"Well," Sookie started, looking at the baked goods and handing the best looking ones to Rory. "There's a small problem with his zucchini. So you know what that means."

"Singing?"

"No, he's dancing around the garden in some strange 'grow vegetables grow' dance."

"Sounds very...interesting," Rory said with a smile.

"It's almost as funny as the picture pajamas," Sookie giggled her infectious giggle at the thought of her husband's wrestling picture pajamas. "What brings you here? With school coming up, I figured you would be busy reading everything for the year ahead, which I completely understand. Not a day goes by when I am not going over each menu, planning everything out. Of course, I change it the day I go to cook it, but preparation is very important."

"I've been telling Mom that for years," Rory concurred.

"Your mother is allergic to prepared."

"Don't I know it. The reason why I'm here is kind of spur of the moment, not giving you any time to prepare, but I have a favor to ask of you."

"Anything, hon. You name it, I'll do it and if it's cooking, then nothing to worry about because I am always prepared for cooking," Sookie said with a wink.

"Great because this is a huge favor and I don't want to put you out."

"Don't be silly! Now I'm all giddy with anticipation. What's going on?" Rory showed Sookie what she took from Jess's room. "Oh...I see," Sookie said with a great smile. "This will be so much fun!"

********************

Rory walked up the stairs to the second floor of Sarah's apartment building, keeping her eye out for Jess. He always had a way of sneaking up on her and she was determined to keep this a surprise. She slowly walked down the hall, grateful that Sarah was only the third door in, which would prove helpful in a quick, easy get-a-way. She arrived at Sarah's door, took a couple of deep breaths, knocked quickly and ran like hell, grinning like Cheshire cat.

********************

Sarah was sitting at her computer, working and Jess was studying Hamlet, which he had already read ten times over. They both heard the quick knocking on the door and when no other knocking came they looked at each other with looks of confusion on their faces.

"Small town jokes?" Sarah asked.

"Hell if I know." Jess went back to his book, re-reading his notes for what felt like the thousandth time. Sarah opened the door and smiled.

"Uh, Jess, it's for you," she said as she walked back to her desk.

"Who is it?"

"Go see."

Jess walked over to the door and he heard Sarah say, "Look down" and so he did. A large smile erupted on his face and he bent down to pick it up. He could smell the food inside and his stomach grumbled with hunger. He kicked the door shut with his foot, as he lifted the top of the basket he had paid ninety dollars for in order to spend the afternoon with Rory so many months ago. He put the basket on the table and pulled out garlic bread, ravioli, salad, soup, vegetables & dip and finally a small cheesecake covered in strawberries.

"Holy moly!" Sarah exclaimed. "Does Rory cook? Because if that food tastes as good as it smells, you must marry her."

"No, Rory doesn't cook."

"Luke's?"

"This from Luke's? I don't think so..." Jess saw an envelope at the bottom of the basket. He opened it and pulled the note out.

Jess - It is impossible to concentrate on an empty stomach. Eat and enjoy (it's okay, I didn't make any of it). Remember that there is nothing that isn't possible. To quote the inspiring Willy Wonka, "We are the music makers and we are the dreamers of dreams." Yours, Rory

Jess didn't try and hide his smile as he sometimes did. "Unbelievable," he said, quietly. He reread the note again, put it back in the envelope and laid it on his notepad.

He turned to Sarah, motioning for her to come and get something to eat. She grabbed the only two plates and only two forks she had and they dug into the delicious food.

"This is heaven," Sarah sighed as she stuffed more ravioli into her mouth. When she saw that Jess wasn't eating she asked him why.

"I can't believe she did this. I mean this is..."

"The girl is smitten."

"Yeah?"

"Look at all this. I'd say that was a big yeah. You have a look. What's the look for?"

"It's just...nevermind. It's nothing."

"C'mon, lay your insecurities out on me. I know you have them. Everyone has them. I know you're not the talk and grow kind of guy but I'm about to eat everything on the table if you don't. And she went to all this trouble...how are you going to feel after she asks you if you enjoyed it?"

"You never quit. It's like a continual line of questions. Maybe I don't want to talk about it. Ever think of that?"

"Sure, I have. I'm not a cretin. But on the flipside, I don't care. I am your faithful sounding board. It's what I do."

"Maybe I don't want you to be right now."

"Or maybe you do but you've gotten so used to not telling anyone anything that you think you can't."

"Will you please Dr. Phil someone else?"

"Apparently, you thought you were asking another Sarah to come visit because this Sarah is all about the talking. So talk."

"No."

"Do it or else."

"Or else what?"

"I don't know yet but I'll think of something really good and evil and make you regret that or else."

"Why did you keep watching me after she fired you?" Jess asked, putting a forkful of salad in his mouth and giving Sarah a look that said, "Happy? I'm eating."

"And coming in from left field is..."

"I want to know. I remember that fight you had with her like it was yesterday. And you still came back despite all those things she said to you. So why'd you do it?"

"Because when I was fifteen, I fell in love with a five year old. Sappy and corny, yes, but it's nothing but the truth. After meeting your mother, I had only one goal and that was to see you do something, anything to get away from her some day."

"Well, it worked."

"No, not in the flood your high school because it's a funny thing do way, Jess. And after all that, I was just as unreliable as anyone else in your life."

"Sar, you're mom was sick, you had to leave. I never blamed you for anything."

"But I do, Jess. I do. But, hey, if you want to look at the positive side to it all, you moved here, you met Rory, you're trying so hard to pull yourself together..."

"All those years, you never got paid, you never had to put up with my continually growing angst and yet-"

"I did. I have a soft spot for you, kid. It's that simple. Besides, money schmoney. Who needs it?"

"Everyone."

"Yeah, well, I was seventeen by the time your mother not so gently put me out of a job...what the hell did I know?"

"Luke told her you were here."

"Well, I'm sure Liz did a cartwheel over that one. That woman is-" Sarah stopped herself. It was one thing to say things about your own family but it was a completely other thing to say things about someone else's. She didn't want to go down that road with Jess. She didn't want to alienate him because she had her own issues with Liz.

"I was wondering if Rory had ever done this for Dean. Happy?" Jess conceded.

"You are not afraid of the random tangents, are you? And who cares if she has? She's doing it for you now. That's the important thing. When you let junk like past relationships get into your head, it turns otherwise fantastic things sour."

"Speaking from personal experience?"

"Yeah, well, I'm not the swiftest person when it comes to relationships. I have far too many issues with the whole lot of you."

"That's some good, positive thinking."

"Shut up and eat. You have to keep studying. While you're at it, you should work on those segues because they really suck. Just horrible," Sarah added, shaking her head in mock shame.

"What if I ruin her?" Jess asked, barely audible.

Sarah's heart split in two when she heard the question. She coughed to clear the lump in her throat and put her hand on top of Jess's. "Not possible, honey. I think the more positive questions is, what if she changes you?"

"She already has."

************************

"Hello?" Rory asked as she answered the phone.

"So the strangest thing happened to me today."

Rory smiled at the sound of Jess's voice. She felt the butterflies in her stomach act up as they always did whenever he spoke, stood next to her, touched her. Who was she trying to fool? She got them anytime anyone said his name, he didn't even need to be in the room.

"Oh, what was that?" Rory asked, innocently.

"Thank you. I think Sarah's still eating cheesecake," Jess said with a chuckle.

"I'm glad you liked it. There's nothing like Sookie food."

"Not even Luke's?"

"Completely different food," Rory pointed out.

"That's for sure. So you ready to bring out the pom-poms?"

"Yeah, but I was sort of in the middle of something. Could I call you back in five minutes?"

"Sure..."

"Are you at home or at Sarah's?"

"Home," Jess replied with a slight smile. Stars Hollow home. It was the first time he had used that word and it felt right.

"Alright five minutes." Rory hung up, leaving Jess listening to a dial tone.

Rory ran out of her room and stopped at the couch. Lorelai looked at her and said, "Go. I'm getting sick of seeing you so happy. Get out!" She threw a couple of almonds at Rory and laughed as Rory ran out the door.

***************************

Jess opened the door to the apartment and saw what he expected to see, Rory. He looked at his watch and said, "You've come at a bad time. I'm waiting for a phone call."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, she said five minutes but it's been ten. She's usually very punctual."

"Well, maybe she ran into, oh, I don't know, Taylor, and he tried to talk her into speaking to the town for the Labor Day Parade."

Jess grabbed her arm and dragged her in, meeting her lips as she crossed the threshold. He let go of her arm and put one hand on her waist, the other on the small of her back, drawing her closer to him. Rory put both her hands on the sides of his face, lightly touching him which gave him goose bumps everywhere.

"Ra-ra-ra," Rory said when they stopped kissing.

"Best pep talk I've ever gotten," Jess said with a sly grin.

"So it went well today?"

"Yeah, I think I'm good."

"Good, I'm sure it will be fine." Rory paused wondering how to broach the dinner tomorrow night. "Uh, not to add even more pressure to tomorrow but..."

"What?"

"You're coming to dinner at my grandparents tomorrow night."

"Is that a command?"

"Yes."

"I like this demanding side of Rory Gilmore."

"I mean, if you want to, you can come."

"You just ruined every fantasy I was having." Rory rolled her eyes. "I can't believe they'd ask me to dinner." Rory didn't say anything. "You asked, didn't you?" When she still didn't respond, he said, "Well, if they didn't ask and you didn't ask...I don't believe it."

"You better because she did."

"Why would she do that?"

"She's trying, Jess. Some time over the summer, she came to an epiphany and now she's trying to remain calm in the face of this."

"Calm but not happy, right?"

"She's happy that I'm happy but in the general opinion of our relationship? That is something she is still getting used to. May take her awhile."

"I have all kinds of time." Rory smiled and kissed him quickly. "Did you say relationship?"

"I didn't mean like **relationship** relationship, I meant, you know, whatever this is..." Rory stammered and Jess knew he got her. He loved how he was able to do that to her with a simple question or look.

"So dinner? Should be interesting," Jess said, walking into his part of the apartment. When he didn't come out, Rory followed him.

"Yeah, just don't go on about how big the house is. That doesn't go over...wow." Rory looked at the room she had been in that morning and she would never have known it was the same place. Everything was put away, everything was organized. She was speechless.

"A place for everything and everything in it's place, right?"

"Uh-huh," Rory said, dumbly. "When did this happen? Are you feeling okay?"

"I did it when I got home. I couldn't study another word or I would lose it. And since you came in here today, I figured, why not?"

"Are you suggesting that I'll be in here again?"

"You are right now," Jess said, moving so close to Rory, she could feel his warm breath on her face. He kissed her cheek lightly and it was she that got the goose bumps. He slowly moved to her lips but paused as he reached her mouth.

"You think you're so sneaky, don't you?" Rory mumbled against his lips. He nodded his head and scooped her up in his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck, laughing.

"Put me down!"

"No."

"Jess..." Rory said, dragging his name out.

"Rory..." Jess teased, mimicking her. "Why do you want to get down?"

"Because you seriously need your ass kicked."

"Is there someone here that can do that?"

"Don't mess with me. I'll give you my withering stare."

"The gods themselves tremble at the Gilmore stare."

"That's right they do, so you better put me down."

Jess carried her over the bed and sat down, Rory in his lap. He moved her hair out of her face and looked into her eyes and he didn't see any fear or nervousness. He saw a sparkle in them that he didn't exactly know what it meant.

"We're on the bed. Why?" Rory asked, interrupting the moment.

"You didn't say where to put you down."

"So the bed seemed like the best choice as opposed to over there." Rory pointed to where they had been standing.

"What's the matter? Scared of what I could do to you?"

"Maybe you should be scared of what I can do to you."

"Sassy," Jess commented with a smile.

"Okay, bed banter over." Rory went to get up but Jess put his arms around her waist, locking her in place. "Jess...this isn't...we shouldn't be here."

"Here's as good a place as any."

"I don't feel comfortable."

"Yes, you do or you would have been up by now because you easily could. We're just sitting here."

"Yeah, here on your bed, me on your lap, mere inches away from each others..." Rory leaned in and kissed him and she felt lightheaded. He kissed her deeply and a soft moan escaped from Rory. Jess ran his fingers through her hair, cupping the base of head, his fingers massaging her neck. She put her hands under his shirt and lightly stroked his skin.

"Stop," Jess mumbled. "Rory, stop." She did and looked at him, completely puzzled. "This is going someplace that... We should not do this, I mean-"

"Jess, you sound like me. I don't think I've ever heard you stumble over your words."

"I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"Not possible in this situation. In any event, you're right. Best to stop before-"

"You do something you regret?" Jess asked, picking imaginary lint off Rory's pants, so he had a place to fix his eyes on.

She put two fingers under his chin and moved his face so she could see his eyes. "Nothing concerning you is anything I'll ever regret. Ever. Got me?"

"Do I?" he asked without thinking beforehand. Instantly feeling stupid, he averted his eyes again.

Rory kissed him right above his eyebrow and spoke, her lips resting on his skin. "More than you know." She closed her eyes and kept her lips where they were. He could feel her breathing, could smell the light perfume on her neck and he tightened his hold on her and thought for the first time in his life that this is what home feels like.

a/n: Due to the great response, I'll make the story go as long as there's something still to tell. So at least 3 more chapters for all the stuff I have buzzing around in my head. Hopefully. :)


End file.
